Under The Weather
by xZig-zagx
Summary: Back during the Bakumatsu, it was kill or be killed. You used your enemy’s weak point against them. No one gave any pity when your life was on the line, and if your nickname was Hitokiri Battousai, you didn’t get sick days. Complete
1. Not a Hundred Percent

A/N: Zig-zag is baaaaaaaaaack! Okay… I wasn't going to post this until AFTER I got done with Violet Eyed Angel, but because of all the trouble I've had with Amber Eyed Angel… I did anyway. So those of you wondering why Violet Eyed Angel hasn't been updated, I'm still not going to update it until I fully get Amber Eyed Angel back on fanfiction . net. You'll just have to enjoy this until I get back to Violet Eyed Angel.

For those of you who are new to my fanfics… don't except anything nice. I'm a mean, violent fangirl, you don't like seeing violence or bad things happening to Kenshin, and I mean BAD things, DON'T READ MY FANFICS! This is set during the Bakumatsu, it's a war, people die, bad things happen… get over it and leave me alone. For people who LIKE that sort of thing… I welcome you! I'm a pretty nice person, so please, stick around!

Nekotsuki is once more my beta reader! Gotta give her hugs for that! THANKS NEKOTSUKI! Oh! And updates may be slow due to the fact that even though I'm not updating it, I'm still working on Violet Eyed Angel, got my work cut out for re-posting Amber Eyed Angel, and I'm busy with school. I'll try to be timely at updating… but don't expect too much.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Not a Hundred Percent

Kenshin groaned as he stretched his back, and tried to get comfortable against the wall. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the light that was flooding into his room made it hard and the pounding in his head made it even harder.

After while, he gave up trying to sleep and rose to his feet.

He was surprised by the sudden sense of vertigo he felt from standing. He dismissed it for not getting enough sleep recently. He changed into his gi and hakama quickly, and pushed his katana and wakizashi through his belt. He took note of the time before he headed downstairs to see if there was any breakfast left. He had slept late.

He could hear the murmur of others behind the closed shoji that lead to the dinning area. Sliding the door open; a hush fell across everyone when they saw Kenshin standing there. With his blood red hair, cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and those glowing amber eyes, he frightened most men. By now, Kenshin was used to this reaction and thought nothing of it. He sat down and tried to enjoy his meal.

The noise began to pick up once again and so did Kenshin's headache. He poked absentmindedly at his food; he really wasn't that hungry. He left his food, untouched, and went back to his room to escape the noise, and hopefully, this headache.

Back in his room he felt tired again; it felt like he was being weighed down by something. He moved towards the wall and sank down against it. 'I'm just tired.' He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but for some reason, just couldn't get comfortable. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked around the room until he spotted the futon folded in the corner. The one he never used. It really had no point being in his room.

He wondered why it was really even in there as he started to unfold it. He pressed the creases that had formed from it being folded for so long and then lay down on it. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. He felt dizzy and just wanted to rest, and right now, lying on a futon sounded like a good idea.

* * *

Kenshin groaned as he forced his eyes open. He felt even worse now, than when he had gone to sleep. His mouth felt dry and his body ached all over. After blinking the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, he noticed that it had grown dark. Startled that he had slept so long, Kenshin quickly sat up, and immediately regretted moving so fast as the room started to spin.

He closed his eyes and held his head for a moment until the sensation of spinning left, and then he opened his eyes with a groan. 'What's wrong with me?' He wasn't stupid; he knew he was sick. Kenshin didn't get sick very often, and when he did it wasn't too bad. Guessing this was one of those times, he settled back down and decided to sleep it off.In the morning, Kenshin was feeling a little better. He still slept in rather late, but he stood up without the sense of lost balance. He stood and once more placed his swords through his belt. He went to breakfast and this time his appetite had returned.

After eating, he thought about wandering around for a little people-watching. He was heading outside when someone called his name.

"Himura-san!" He turned to see who was calling for him. It was Reizo, a man of about 23; he had dark brown hair and was a whole head taller then Kenshin. Like most of the men Kenshin knew, he wore his hair up in a topknot. "Where are you heading, Himura-san?"

"Out," he replied, quickly and quietly.

"Mind if I come with you?" Kenshin shrugged. He didn't really care if anyone came with him or not.

* * *

They walked together; Reizo attempted a few times to start a conversation with Kenshin, although he hardly got more than a shrug from the quiet redhead.

"So, what dojo did you learn your swordsmanship from? It must be pretty small, because I never heard of it until I met you."

Silence for a reply.

"So what are your plans for after the war?"

"I don't know."

"Any family to go back to?"

"Iie."

"You must have family somewhere." Again, Reizo was met with silence. Kenshin never really understood Reizo, but ever since the two had been introduced, Reizo always seemed to want to talk. Not that Kenshin minded too much; it was nice to finally meet someone who wasn't completely terrified by him before even getting to know him. Although on a day like today, Reizo was just giving him a major headache.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

The question pulled Kenshin from his silent grumbling over his headache. "Huh?"

Reizo shot him a look that seemed to ask if Kenshin had been born yesterday. "Tomorrow is the day we head out. Don't you remember?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes, I remember," he said with a sigh. There had been word that a troop of shogun warriors were staying in a nearby village. Tomorrow, they were supposed to intercept them, and stop them.

"You nervous?" Reizo asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His reply was a soft grunt. "Of course… being the great and almighty Battousai, you have nothing to worry about." He was joking, but to Kenshin, his words were anything but joking.

Reizo saw that his teasing had upset Kenshin. He fell silent and walked quietly next to Kenshin. They walked for a little while longer and stopped for lunch. After they finished eating, they walked a bit more before making their way back to the inn. Even without Reizo's constant banter, Kenshin found his headache to have worsened.

"I'll see you at dinner." Reizo said his goodbye, heading towards his room. Kenshin watched him go; he really wasn't that hungry. He felt tired and his muscles ached slightly, and this headache was _killing_ him. Rubbing his temples, he headed back to his room, stopping to tell one of the maids that he was not to be disturbed.

Inside his room, he didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. He placed his wakizashi respectfully on its stand. His katana he kept with him as he sat himself by the window. Propping the sword up against his shoulder, he bowed his head in an attempt to sleep, but it evaded him.

* * *

Kenshin walked down the street once more. He listened to the laughter of a group of children as he passed by. He felt calmer listening to them, and his headache was gone. He walked along, continuing his journey that had no destination.

"Battousai!" an angry voice called out.

Kenshin stopped walking, silently cursing the man that had ruined his day. He thought about just walking away, acting as if he hadn't heard or that he was not who the man accused him to be. He thought about turning and fighting the accuser. Not here; he would not fight in front of the children and their mothers that he had just passed.

"Battousai!" the voice called once more.

Kenshin finally turned to address the man calling him. To tell him that he would refuse to fight here. He turned and looked for the man calling his name, but saw no one. No one, but the group of children who stood staring at him.

"Battousai!" the voice called a third time. From out of the group a young boy with black hair and sandy eyes stepped forth. "Battousai!" he called, pointing at Kenshin. "You've ruined our lives!"

Kenshin's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The little boy kept pointing; now the other children were glaring at him as well. "You killed our fathers… you made our mothers cry… you ruined our families!"

Kenshin moved his mouth as if to speak, but said nothing. What could he say to these children? That he had to do it for the new era? That their fathers were dead for the sake of peace? That they could never be happy again so others could? They would never see their fathers again and it was all his fault.

"Murder," the boy hissed, softly and angrily. "_Murder!_" he shrieked, and the others joined him. Chanting, the children rushed towards him, becoming a sea. "Murder! Murder! MURDER!" They rushed him, their little hands latching onto him, trying to pull him down.

"Stop!" Kenshin cried, trying to pull free of them. "Stop! I didn't… I don't…" He didn't know what to say. One of the younger ones, growling as he tried to pull on him, bent over and sank his teeth into Kenshin's skin. He yelped at the sudden pain that sprang forth from his leg. One of the other children followed the other's example and bit down as well.

Soon Kenshin found himself being bitten all over as the other children joined in. "Stop! Stop! STOP!" He felt his body moving against his command, reaching for the sword at his side. 'No!' his brain screamed at him. 'Don't do it! They're children!' He couldn't stop; his hand clutched the hilt of his sword. Without another thought, his body drew it.

There was a shriek as one of the children fell back, clutching his shoulder. He looked up at Kenshin with pure terror in his eyes; blood was seeping between his fingers. Kenshin could only look down in horror at what he had done. The other children looked down at their bleeding companion in shock.

The little boy began to cry as his face went pale. He glared up at Kenshin through his tears. "Murder…" he managed to choke out. "Murder!" he screamed, right before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he slumped forward.

Kenshin looked down at the young boy's blood on his blade. "No! I didn't _want_ to kill him! It wasn't me! I didn't! I didn't do that!"

"MURDER!" the children shouted, new anger filling them. Once more they rushed Kenshin, screaming their chant at him. His body moved without thought; his arm raised his sword once more. Without a second thought, his body defended itself against the army of unarmed children.Kenshin awoke with a start. His body was shaking in small spasms and he was drenched in sweat. The vividness of the dream still danced before his eyes. His ragged breathing came in short gasps. He shot one of his hands up to his face and covered his eyes as his body shook violently once more. 'It was a dream,' he tried to reassure himself. 'I would _never_ do something like that.' Keeping his eyes closed allowed the slaughter of the children to replay over once more; he quickly opened them.

He grabbed himself in a self-hug as his teeth began to chatter. He felt so cold suddenly. He decided to blame it on a mixture of the dream and sleeping next to the window. Peering out the window, Kenshin glanced up at the sky. Night had fallen long ago.

As his shivering continued, he finally caved in and grabbed a blanket. Draping it over himself, his shivering lessened slightly. His breathing was still off slightly and his stomach churned… but the dream had really shaken him. With a shuddering sigh, he attempted to settled down and sleep again, but sleep evaded him. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were the children as he massacred them.

The wind blew softly, whispering in the night. _Murder._


	2. Antibiotics

A/N: Heh… forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter, but plenty of you noticed the return of my OC Reizo from my fic Amber Eyed Angels. For you Reizo lovers, sorry to say he won't be making a big appearance in this story. It was just me up at 4am writing this, with the giggles, thinking it would be cute to base this story before the events that happened in Amber Eyed Angel. For those of you who haven't read Amber Eyed Angel, you don't need to, there's won't be any inside jokes or anything like that. This will probably be the very last chapter with Reizo in it.

Thanks goes out to Nekotsuki for behind my beta again! YAY!

REVIEWERS! WOW! I'VE NEVER HAD SO MANY FOR A FIRST CHAPTER!

**Wistful-Eyes -** I don't care for the way people treat Kenshin and the Battòsai as two separate people either, I mean it's not bad, I just prefer it this way. There are some GREAT stories out there that have Kenshin and Battòsai as two different people, but… eh, like this way better!

**kawaiimeeh -** Forgive me for the delay in updating!

**gaby (hyatt -** Thanks!

**Kenshin'sorrow -** I'm very glad you liked the dream! And that you're are already enjoying my newest story!

**omasuoniwabanshi -** Actually, this will probably be the last chapter with Reizo. Like stated above. I was just being cute/annoying. He's actually an OC from my story Amber Eyed Angels.

**Elliot Damion -** Thanks for the complement!

**Shadow Wolves -** No, this is before Amber Eyed Angel, so nothing bad has happened… yet… -grins evilly-

**tsumesgirl05 -** Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter!

**animeinsomniac -** No, Reizo will be the only one. Unless I go crazy again and throw someone else in there for giggles again, not likely.

**Hitokiri-san -** LOVE irony. It's so fun to write. Also SO glad you enjoyed my summary, I actually tried really had to think of a good one.

**Streetwise Girl -** Yes, I know the fever is a bit overused… but mines a little different! I haven't seen many for when he was a hitokiri.

**Nekotsuki -** Of course YOU would have NO idea what is going to HAPPEN next! Even though you have the next couple chapters in your hands already… -grins-

**WolfDaughter -** Glad you liked the first chapter!

**lolo popoki -** There's nothing wrong with liking to see the hero get beat up! I know I like it! I LOVE it!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Antibiotics 

Kenshin woke up stiff, cold, tired, upset and annoyed. Worst of all, he hadn't got any more sleep, and the first thing that greeted him when he opened his door was a smiling, well rested Reizo.

"Morning Himura-san!" he greeted cheerfully, as he passed Kenshin's room heading towards the dining area. He stopped to chat with the sleepy redhead. Upon further inspection, Reizo saw the clearly visible dark circles under Kenshin's eyes and the downright miserable expression on his face. "You look terrible! Did you have trouble sleeping last night? Do you normally have trouble sleeping the night before confrontation? Or is this some kind of special strategy? Or perhaps it's…"

Kenshin let out a soft noise which, had Reizo heard it, was a mix between a tired moan and a low growl. Reizo seemed to be a man of never ending questions. Normally Kenshin never answered them; only on rare occasions he did, and that was mostly out of pity. Kenshin would give Reizo one thing - he sure was persistent. After asking the same question enough times, sometimes Kenshin would answer. He wasn't sure why he answered. Was it because Reizo was the first one to be friendly with him since… since, well, a long time ago? Could he really be nervous that not answering Reizo's nagging question would push the man away from him?

Whatever his reasoning for answering the question now and then, now was not the time he wanted to be asked so many. 'Well, at least now my headache is back,' he thought bitterly. "Reizo," he started, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice. "Please stop talking."

He really hadn't intended to sound so upset, but Reizo visibly winced and back away from Kenshin slightly. He tried to keep the surprise from his face. Reizo had never acted like that before. 'Is he really afraid of me?' Kenshin was surprised to feel his chest tighten up slightly.

Kenshin couldn't help himself from thinking that perhaps Reizo's attempt at friendship was just to stay on the good side of the mighty hitokiri Battousai. Could Reizo's friendship really just be an act?

He cleared his head of those thoughts. If Reizo was really afraid of him, he should just stay his distance. Ignoring Reizo, he headed towards the dining area. He was growing angrier with every step. If Reizo didn't like him, he shouldn't pretend to be his friend. After what happened with Iizuka, Kenshin didn't think he could handle another betrayal.

Keeping his anger in check was the _last _thing on Kenshin's mind as he entered the dining area. His infuriated ki washed off him in waves; even the least trained swordsman in the room could easily feel Kenshin's rage. The room fell even more silent than when Kenshin normally entered. Most men even stopped breathing.

This did not go unnoticed by Kenshin. It made him angrier. 'What! Do they think I'm going to kill them!' He snarled slightly; he could pick out at least three men he had saved one way or another. 'Ungrateful little…' He didn't finish the thought. He sat down at a spot that didn't have many people near it. Those close to where Kenshin sat scooted away from him.

Kenshin quickly took the food offered to him by one of the maids working at the inn. He started to shove it into his mouth at such a pace he hardly even tasted it. He hardly even noticed Reizo sit down next to him.

"You don't have to sit next to me," Kenshin said stiffly, as Reizo thanked the women for his food.

"I know," was the soft reply.

"There are plenty of other seats."

"I know."

"Why don't you go sit with someone else?" Kenshin snorted angrily.

Reizo looked hurt. "I will. If you want me to." He said it slowly, and with a hit of sadness.

Kenshin waited; he had given Reizo the chance to leave. He expected him to look relieved at not feeling that he had to sit beside him, but Reizo hadn't moved yet. Kenshin didn't know what to say; he simply stared back at the man still sitting next to him.

"I _want_ to sit next to you, Himura-san," Reizo stated, after catching Kenshin's eye. "However, if _you_ don't want me here, then I'll leave."

"I…iie," he answered, surprised slightly. Reizo _wanted_ to sit with him? He managed to keep the shock out of his face; he had misjudged Reizo. "I don't care if you sit next to me."

Reizo smiled. "Good!" He picked up his chopsticks. "Let's eat!"

Kenshin smirked, not feeling so tried anymore. "Hai."

* * *

Kenshin looked around at the men he was walking beside. Shortly after breakfast, the men who were supposed to head out and deal with the Shogun forces gathered together. Katsura had wanted to make sure they were successful and had sent Kenshin, so this was where Kenshin found himself. Walking side by side with Reizo, who was _still_ asking questions, heading to the area they expected to find the Shogun supporters.

"You still looked tired, aren't you excited about upcoming battle?" Reizo asked Kenshin with a smile on his face. "You'll finally get to use some of your moves I heard so much about."

"I'd rather no one would see my techniques ever again," Kenshin mumbled quietly. Sometimes he wished he had never learned the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. All it ever seemed good for was ending lives. So many lives.

"What was that?" Reizo asked.

"Nothing," Kenshin replied swiftly, picking up his pace.

Reizo let out an annoyed grunt. "Aw, come on Himura-san. Tell me." Kenshin again quickened his pace. "Himura-san?" Reizo tried to pick up the pace Kenshin was setting, but once more Kenshin increased his speed. "Himura-san! Tell me! Don't do this! Come on! Tell me! HIMURA-SAN!" Some of the men looked over to see what the commotion was all about, but looked away again once they saw the annoyed look on Kenshin's normally blank face.

Kenshin allowed Reizo to catch up to him when the man had finally stopped pestering him over what he had said. For a while the two of them walked with the group in silence, but it wasn't much longer before Reizo opened his mouth again. "Do you often have trouble sleeping at night?" He waited, hoping Kenshin would answer him. When it was clear Kenshin had no intention to comment, he asked another question. "So, how is the Battousai's love life?" he said with a sly smile.

For a split second Kenshin's face went red, and then he was assaulted with memories of Tomoe. His head tilted down slightly as he allowed the memories to wash over him.

Reizo was startled by the expression he had gotten from the normally expressionless man. He had been expecting Kenshin's face to go red, which it had for a moment, or his normal reaction: keep walking and ignore the annoying man asking him annoying questions. This expression of loss and sorrow was not what he had expected.

He had only meant to lighten the mood. He hadn't wanted to upset him. He had to do something to change the mood. The smile had never left his face, so he just continued on from there. "I mean, if you had trouble sleeping, you must have been up all night. Up and busy."

That pulled Kenshin from his thoughts. "Wh-"

Reizo's grin only widened. "Being such a good looking, young, strong and powerful man such as you, you must get a lot of ladies."

Kenshin's eyes snapped up to glare at Reizo, but the man either missed the glare or didn't care.

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of women. When you get bored with them, you should send some over to my room."

"Reizo…" Kenshin was doing his best not to growl.

"I'm sure _that's_ what kept you up all night last night," Reizo continued, ignoring the growing anger in Kenshin's voice. "You were just tasting sweet victory before the fight even started."

"_Reizo!_"

Reizo finally looked over at the fuming redhead. "Did I say something that upset you?" he said with a grin. He didn't care if Himura looked like he was about to draw his sword. He had finally been able to crack that mask of his. "You don't look tired anymore!"

Kenshin took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It's not like that," he said, slipping his mask back on once more. He didn't like the mischievous look Reizo was giving him.

"Sure it's not, Himura-san."

"It's not."

"Sure. There's another reason you had trouble sleeping last night."

"Of **_course_** there is!"

"Sure there is, Himura-san."

"Reizo!"

"You sure are getting upset over something that didn't happen."

A slight flush appeared across Kenshin's cheeks. "Nothing. Happened."

Reizo didn't respond right away, but kept that goofy smile on his face. "I got it, nothing happened in your room last night."

Kenshin didn't say anything to that. He let it drop, knowing he wasn't going to win if he continued. He gave a soft sigh. He had to admit; he didn't feel so tired anymore. Just very, very angry and very embarrassed. He wasn't sure which was a worse feeling; sick, or wondering if everyone within hearing distance believed what Reizo had said.

His eye caught two men whispering to each other. One looked over towards him, smirked slightly, then hurriedly whispered something to his companion, who then looked over at him and also smirked. Oh yes, he'd rather be feeling sick right now.

His mind stopped worrying about his reputation as the group came to a halt. They had arrived. Everyone fell silent; even Reizo lost his teasing look, growing serious. Orders were given and men started to melt into the surrounding trees. All they had to do now was wait and ambush the approaching troops.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, short boring chapter. I promise, action in the VERY NEXT CHAPTER! And it should be out soon. Have it all written, just need to change things here, add here, edited there. So, be on the lookout for it!


	3. Apprehension

A/N: Here's the next chapter, although… a bit later then what I had hoped. Sorry for the wait! Been busy! Here it is! Once more THANK YOU NEKOTSUKI FOR BETA-ING FOR ME!

REVIEWERS FIRST! YAY REVIEWERS!

**WolfDaughter** - Kenshin? Get a break? From me? -laughs- Not likely! Truth is, I would like to have more of Reizo, just don't think I could fit him in and not have it be awkward and weird.

**Kenshin'sorrow** - Glad you liked seeing Reizo again and that is 'Staying up all night' teasing wasn't corny.

**Night-Owl123** - I hope this update was soon enough!

**Wistful-Eyes** - How will the battle go you ask? -grins- Here's your answer!

**Kyoryu** - Yay! Another torture fan! Don't feel bad about your love for torture! There's a bunch of us over at the Kenshin Torture C2! (Shameless plug for own C2)

**Tsumesgirl05** - Yay for embarrassing Kenshin!

**Shadow Wolves** - Be patient. It's only the second chapter, the torture will come…

**Nekotsuki** - YOU! -glare- You! -points finger at you- You… aw… -mumbles- stupid gun…. -pokes you-

**Streetwise Girl** - Sorry, this will be the last chapter with Reizo, unless I can figure out some way to stick him in later.

**lolo popoki** - Yes -grins- Reizo is a pest sometimes, but that's why so many people love him!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Apprehension 

Kenshin waited with the others for their adversaries to arrive. Reizo was next to him; Kenshin was slightly surprised by the change in the man's expression. He was focused and determined, muscles tense, ready to spring at any given moment. His hand clutched at his sword, ready to draw it when it was needed. He was a man intensely focused on the battle ahead of him.

Kenshin let out a silent sigh. Normally waiting like this didn't bother him, but the sun was so hot. It was making him uncomfortable, not to mention the world was tipping slightly. Wait, tipping? The world wasn't supposed to tip.

"Here they come," Reizo said softly beside him. Kenshin looked up and sure enough, the troop was idly walking down the road towards the ambush. He hadn't sensed them; he still couldn't feel their presence.

'That's not good,' Kenshin noted, getting ready to spring as soon as the command was given. Reizo was also ready beside him; he looked anxious to take action. Anxious to spring. Anxious to attack.

The order came; Kenshin's tight muscles sprang to life as he leapt out of his hiding spot, with Reizo right behind him. With a furious battle cry, the Ishin Shishi attacked the startled and unprepared Shogun forces. The commanding officers were barking orders to their frantic troops. Kenshin targeted them; they would be the first to fall. Take out the leaders, and cause disorder.

Swiftly he ran up to the first officer, his sword slicing through the air soundlessly. The man hardly had time to yell out in surprise as Kenshin's sword embedded itself into the man's side. With a violent yank, the sword was free with a spray of blood following it. Not bothering to watch the dead body fall, Kenshin had turned and was already moving towards his next victim before the body even hit the ground.

The next to fall by Kenshin's blade was only a soldier who got in his way. Kenshin removed the man's head from his body and continued his way to the next man, barking orders.

Unlike the first, this man had seen Kenshin coming as he killed the solider. He was ready to face Kenshin. He blocked Kenshin's first attack to his shoulder, pushing the redhead back.

Kenshin was slightly discouraged by his missed attack. He shouldn't have been pushed back so easily. He jumped forward again, his blade raised in an attempt to slice the man's head in two. His target saw the move coming and raised his own sword, once more blocking Kenshin's strike.

The man noted Kenshin's skill; he was doing just about everything he could just to keep up with the redhead. This young man was almost more than he could handle. Another vicious attack towards his head. The man blocked and got his first good look at the warrior's face. The officer's face went white as he saw the cross shaped scar on the young man's features. He was fighting the Battousai.

"It's the Battousai!" The shout came from the man so suddenly that Kenshin was a bit surprised to hear it. "They brought the Battousai with-!" Kenshin found his way through the man's defenses and his sword slid across the man's throat before he had time to finish his warning.

He ducked after his successful attack, just avoiding the blade racing towards his own head. Never slowing, Kenshin spun around and brought his sword across the attacker's abdomen, slicing it open. The soldier grabbed for the gaping wound, as if to close it with his own hands, dropping his sword. Gurgling, blood spilled from the corners of the man's mouth; Kenshin ended the man's suffering with a swift attack to his head.

Now Kenshin paused a moment, as the ground suddenly felt like it was rushing towards him. Regaining his balance, Kenshin turned to see Reizo attempting to hold off four men at once. Right now he was doing a fair job of it, but it wouldn't take long before he fell. Kenshin ignored the pounding in his head and rushed over to even the match.

Reizo was doing his best to not fall into an all-out panic. Four men against one was not something he could handle. Doing more backing up and dodging than blocking was about the only thing keeping him alive right now. He growled in frustration as one of the men made a wide sweep to get around to his back, while two others came in on his sides. The last stayed in front of him. They cut off any escape routes he hoped to find. 'This is it,' Reizo thought desperately as he raised his sword, not ready to give up. He would take at least one of these men with him.

With a cry the four men charged; Reizo ran forward, ready to face the three ahead of him. He deliberately ignored the man that had gotten behind him; there was nothing he could do to stop his attack. Reizo parried the man's blade in front of him, and managed to maneuver himself out of the way from his attacker on the right. He pushed forward and felt the sting of a blade as it ran down his back from the man on his left. Not a fatal hit, but it hurt like hell. With a cry of pain and determination, Reizo charged forward to meet the three again; but what had happened to the man behind him?

"RYU TSUI SEN!"

At the new challenger's yell the three men stopped in their tracks. Reizo backed up and stole a glance behind him. "Himura-san!"

"It's the Battousai!"

Kenshin stood calmly, and removed his sword from Reizo's would-be killer. He didn't move right away; he was doing his best to quell his churning stomach. "Himura-san!" he heard Reizo yell happily, again. He looked towards Reizo with tired eyes. He didn't want to be here, he needed to get out of here, he needed to rest, he had been feeling better earlier, and now all he wanted to do was sit down and throw up.

Yells of retreat came from all around. The Shoguns were retreating, running in all directions, going anywhere; they just wanted to get away from the battle. These men had been poorly trained. Kenshin watched their disorganized fleeing; the other officers had been taken down and their men were left with no one to instruct them. It was disgraceful.

"Himura-san!" Reizo's voice brought Kenshin back to reality. He was just ahead of him, pointing at the three remaining men who were now running wildly away through the trees. "We have to go after them! Come on!" Reizo turned to give chase to the men who had just tried to kill him.

Kenshin shook his head, trying to clear it. He had a job to do; he couldn't let anything stop him from that. Sheathing his sword, he took off after Reizo, quickly catching up to him. Running behind him Kenshin could see the blood from the wound on Reizo's back. "You okay?"

"Hai. Only a scratch," Reizo said, a bit breathlessly, as Kenshin ran ahead. "Keep on ahead! I'll catch up!"

With a quick nod of his head, Kenshin increased his speed, wishing this to be over with soon. The three already had a head start on him, so he had to move fast. One looked back and gave a shout to the others and they ran like wild animals. Kenshin pushed himself faster, trying to catch up; the world was going by so quickly that it was making him dizzy and his legs didn't feel as sturdy as they should have been.

The men ran into a clearing. The one in the lead barked an order to stop; he knew they couldn't outrun the Battousai. "There's three of us. We can take him!" Assuming the role as leader, he instructed the other two to draw their weapons.

Kenshin came into the clearing as the two were turning and had their swords drawn. 'So they decided to die fighting.' He drew his own sword. "Drop your weapons or I'll have to kill you!" He'd give them the choice. He didn't want to kill them, and it was never said prisoners couldn't be taken.

"Stand your ground!" The middle-sized man who had taken the role of leader called. "Don't listen to him!" His chocolate eyes glared daggers at Kenshin as he gripped his hilt tighter. "We'll attack together!" His short, coarse, black hair shook with the intensity of his voice. A nod from the tallest one as he dropped into his fighting stance, his pale blue eyes watching Kenshin closely. His dark brown hair was tied neatly into a topknot. The shortest one, although taller than Kenshin, also nodded, a determined snarl set across his browned face, his black hair, too short for a topknot, was tied up into a high pony tail, his light brown eyes also studying Kenshin carefully.

"I'll give you one more chance." Kenshin fell into a fighting stance, his left leg out. "Throw down your weapons."

"Never!" the leader shouted, and the three men charged at once. Kenshin waited for them, the short one reaching him just before the others. Kenshin swung his blade for a killing strike, but was met halfway by steel.

'Shimatta,' Kenshin thought angrily. 'I screwed up again!' He jumped back in time to feel the wind from a missed strike to his head rush by him. He couldn't even tell who had swung at him. 'I'm getting worse…'

Something was wrong. The self-appointed leader of the three could tell. This couldn't be the Battousai he'd heard so much about. First of all, why weren't they all dead yet? Surely they couldn't be this much of a challenge for him. Second, where were those piercing amber eyes he had heard so much about? Granted his eyes were amber, but they were dull and unfocused. Third, he had given them the option of giving up. This couldn't be the Battousai, could it? Red hair, cross-shaped scar, and amber eyes, it just _had_ to be him. Not many people could fit that description.

Kenshin jumped back a few feet, and the men didn't charge right away. He took this moment to catch his breath. He could feel sweat starting to form on his brow, and his breakfast kept threatening to come up on him. All he could think of was: where the hell was Reizo? He could feel himself getting worse with each passing second. He forgot about Reizo as he could sense the three getting ready to attack again.

Calmly Kenshin returned his sword to its sheath and widened his stance; he would have to end this, and quickly. He could see the tallest member look over to his leader and mouth the word: _battoujutsu_. They all seemed nervous now, and hesitant to strike again. Kenshin could wait; hopefully they would wait to attack until Reizo could finally catch up and then he would have some help. He could afford to be patient.

Unfortunately, they weren't going to wait that long. "Go!" the one giving orders yelled, but hung back a little bit himself. He would let those two go first before him. Let them take the brunt of the attack while he stayed behind.

Kenshin was ready for them; his muscles tensed as his hand grabbed for his hilt. Regrettably, his stomach muscles tightened a bit too much. 'Not _now_!' he screamed at his body. 'Not here! Not now!" He couldn't stop himself; next thing he knew he was bent over on the ground. He couldn't work his legs, they were too weak. Everything was spinning; his body began to shudder as he was overwhelmed with a coughing fit. He gasped for breath, trying desperately to get back to his feet.

All three stopped their attack, shock freezing them in place. What was going on? The man they had just been ready to kill was bent over and … coughing?

'Ah, so he's sick,' the leader of the small group quickly concluded, slipping away from the other two.

Kenshin kept a firm grip on his sword and picked his head up. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He glared at the two staring stupidly at him as he picked himself up. Wait, two? 'Where's the othe-'

He didn't finish the thought; instead, a ringing came to his ears as he slumped forward and fell towards the ground.


	4. Delirium

A/N: Ah! Far too long to update! Sorry everyone! Just midterms are coming up and teachers are piling up the homework! I'll try to be faster! Nekotsuki is my beta again! YAY NEKOTSUKI!

**BakaBokken** - I can kill Kenshin whenever I want. I'm evil like that! -wink- He mostly has a type of flu, but if he doesn't get treatment in could get worse. BUW HA HA HA!

**Wistful-Eyes** - Who said I wasn't going to kill him? I never said he was capture!

**tsumesgirl05** - Here it is!

**AuburnMoonlight **- Really? One of your favorite? -cries- THANK YOU!

**Streetwise Girl** - No one's suggested that I killed him yet… I never said Reizo was going to come and save the day. You got to remember, this is before they met Neko.

**WolfDaughter** - Here's more! -gives you some soda-

**Shadow Wolves** -YAY for torture obsessed people!

**Kenshin'sorrow** - Amber Eyed Angel's repost is going well, thank you! Yes, I love to leave cliff hangers… it's from my evilness. THANK YOU FOR SAYING I'M KEEPING EVERYONE IN CHARACTER! Means a lot to me!

**lolo popoki** - Yes, I love to pick on poor widdle Kenshin. Buw ha. I'm glad you liked the fight in the last chapter!

**Night-Owl123** - Here's the next update! Sorry it too so long!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Delirium 

Kenshin's fingers felt through the grass looking for his sword. He had to hang onto it, he had to get back up, he had to… he had to… what? Stopping to think, he felt someone's fingertips brushing against his forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. With a slight groan, he forced his eyes open to stare into coal black eyes. Black hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, framed the woman's face that was looking down at him.

"It's about time you woke up, anata," the woman smiled. "The children have all gone home and I've been waiting for you."

Tomoe? Kenshin blinked his eyes a few times, unable to believe what he saw. "Children?"

"Yes, the ones that come to play everyday. They all left while you took a nap." She helped him to sit up. "It's getting late, we should head inside."

Sitting up, Kenshin looked around, studying his surroundings. He knew this place. A small house, cozy enough for two people to live comfortably in, with a garden to the side of it. "Outsu."

With a smile, Kenshin rose to his feet and held out his hand to help Tomoe up. She smiled and took his hand. He continued to hold it as they walked back inside the house. Bringing her hand to his face, he kissed it softly as they passed over the threshold. He was home.

* * *

The shortest of the men tapped Kenshin's motionless body with his foot. "You did it! You killed the Battousai!" he cried happily.

His companion walked over to the still man and bent down. He moved Kenshin's head side to side, studying it. "No, he didn't."

The short man looked over to Kenshin's attacker and noticed for the first time that he held his sword, blunt side first. "SHUHEI! What were you thinking? You had him! Why didn't you _kill_ him?"

Shuhei calmly sheathed his sword, ignoring the question.

"It doesn't matter," the one still kneeling next to Kenshin said. "We'll just kill him right here."

"Right, I'll do it." The other drew his sword.

The man kneeling shot to his feet. "Why should you get to do it, Keigo? That was my friend he just killed. **_I_** should be the one to kill the bastard! You just want to do it for the glory!"

"I'll be the one to kill him," Keigo snarled back.

"I will, to avenge Yoshinori!"

"No one will kill him," Shuhei finally spoke, stepping towards the two. "I didn't go through the trouble of knocking that bastard out, for you two to argue over who gets to kill him."

"Then _why_ didn't you kill him?" Keigo growled.

He glared at the two of them. "Simple. We just ran from battle. Don't you think bringing back the Battousai alive would overshadow that shame?"

The two men gaped at Shuhei, their eyes wide. "Are you sure, Shuhei?"

"Hai." He turned towards the taller man. "Hitoshi, your revenge for Yoshinori will have to wait, but trust me, he will be avenged. They won't go easy on him." He glared down at Kenshin's still form.

Hitoshi nodded. "I understand, but…" He, too, looked down at Kenshin. "How are we supposed to get him there?"

"There's a village over that way. We can get some supplies there," Shuhei replied, turning and extending his arm behind him, pointing in the direction of the village.

"What? And just _leave_ the Battousai here alone while we go shopping?" Keigo sneered.

Shuhei stared him down. "YOU two can get some supplies there. I'll stay here and guard him."

"Are you nuts? There are Choshu forces crawling all around here! You expect us to wander around town and go shopping!" Keigo snapped back. "You should go!"

"What if he wakes up?" Hitoshi asked, concerned about leaving Shuhei alone with the unconscious demon.

"Simple," he reached down and pulled Kenshin's sword from the iron lock grip he still held it in and took his sheath and wakizashi as well. Handing them over to Hitoshi, he placed his own sword against Kenshin's neck. "If he shows any sign of waking, I'll kill him, and we'll take his head back with us."

* * *

Keigo and Hitoshi agreed to go get supplies. They returned over an hour later and Kenshin still had not stirred, although he had started shivering and sweat dampened his hair. Upon their return, Shuhei reached down and pulled Kenshin's arms behind his back. "You better have brought plenty of rope."

They had. The three tied Kenshin's wrists behind his back; for good measure they also tied his arms to his sides. They weren't gentle as they handled the sick man, and yet he still didn't stir.

"Hitoshi, you carry him for now," Shuhei ordered, and Hitoshi obeyed. He hoisted Kenshin up and over his shoulder. Without another word the three marched through the forest, taking their bundle with them.

* * *

Reizo looked around, but could not find Kenshin. "Himura-san!" he called, making his way around the forest again. "Well, better go report this." He turned to head back to the squad. "Sayonara, Himura-san."

When Reizo returned and gave his report to his commanding officer, the man's look was a mix of shock, skeptical doubt, and worry. "Battousai? The Battousai has been killed?" He knew Katsura would be furious.

"Hai. He ran off, I couldn't keep up." Reizo winced as the man tending to his back hit a tender spot.

Reizo's commander was silent a moment. "I want him found! Every available man search for his body!" He would _not_ return empty handed. Perhaps with the body of Katsura's best killer, Katsura would see that he had done everything he could to return the hitokiri.

* * *

The men stopped at dusk to make camp. Dumping Kenshin by a tree, they set about collecting water and building a fire, Shuhei keeping watch over his prize; something that wasn't overlooked by Keigo. "Why do you always get to watch him? Why don't you do some of the work for once?" he commented, unloading the armful of firewood he had collected.

"Because I don't trust you two not to kill him!" Shuhei sneered. "Now hurry up and build a fire." Grumbling, Keigo followed orders. Hitoshi returned with water he had collected from the nearby stream, just as Keigo got the fire going.

The three of them began to eat some of the provisions Hitoshi and Keigo had bought earlier, gathering around the fire for warmth.

* * *

Kenshin smiled happily. After eating, he and Tomoe had spent most of the night in each other's arms. He had missed her for so long… but for some reason, couldn't remember where she had gone for him to miss her so.

Now she was dressed for bed, had written in her journal, and was sliding under the covers of the futon they shared. She looked over towards Kenshin. "Are you coming to bed, or aren't you going to sleep next to me?"

He smiled; of course he would sleep next to her. There was no reason to be on alert. Not here, not in Outsu, not with Tomoe. "Hai, I'm coming." He moved towards the bed, but as he neared it his good mood fell. Something wasn't right. They shouldn't be going to bed. The thought of sleeping suddenly worried him.

"Anata?" Tomoe asked softly from where she sat.

At the sound of her sweet voice, all concerns and worries left him. He settled down beside her. "Nothing's wrong," he said softly and sweetly, ridding her of any worry he had given her. She lay her pretty head down and he followed her example. "Tomoe…"

"Hm."

He smiled brightly as she moved into his body, snuggling up against him. "I love you." Tilting his head down, he buried his nose into the top of her head. Inhaling deeply the sent of white plum, he was content. Content with the life of a simple farmer. He pulled Tomoe in close to him. She held him back, she felt so warm against his skin, and yet he couldn't stop shivering.

Her mouth opened to speak the words of her love back to him, but no sweet sound came from her delicate lips. He might have found this strange, if only he didn't feel so sleepy all of a sudden. His eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep.

The first thing Kenshin became aware of was the fact that… _this_ was real life… and _that_ had been a dream. The next was the loud, ear-shattering pounding coming from his head. He didn't think he'd had a headache this bad before. His whole body ached and he was trembling. He could feel the cold ground pressed against his marred cheek, and his hands felt cold and stiff behind him.

Other than that, he couldn't feel any injuries. Wasn't he just fighting three men? Why wasn't he dead? Or maybe he was dead, and hell was having to be teased over and over again that Tomoe was gone.

Deciding having a look around would be better, he started to open his eyes; maybe they left him bleeding to death in the field, and he just was so close to death he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Of course, _he_ couldn't be _that_ lucky. With opening his eyes came a wave of nausea and a groan he just couldn't suppress. A groan that didn't go unnoticed by those gathered around the fire.

He could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He thought he could pick out two, no three… maybe four? Tilting his head up, he could see a couple of dark forms just above him. They were talking to each other, about him.

_Battousai… looks…_

_He's hot… feel… sick?_

_I told you…I…that's… how…knocked him…_

_Can it…be him? Doesn't look… Battousai._

_Is…going to live?_

Suddenly a pair of arms reached down and hauled him up into a sitting position. The faces became a little clearer and the voices separated. Then one of the arms holding him reached forward and grabbed his cheek, turning it to the side so they could get a better look at his scar. "I tell you again, Keigo. It's him. See his scar? Who else would have a mark like this on their cheek?" the one that had hit him snarled.

"Well, I'm just saying!" Keigo snapped back. "I heard he was eight feet tall! This guy's puny."

Hitoshi reached down and felt Kenshin's forehead. "He's definitely sick. I could feel his skin boiling while I carried him," he commented. "He probably hasn't been eating and that's why he's so scrawny."

"_**Don't TOUCH me!**"_ Kenshin snapped, having enough of these strange men touching him and talking about him like he couldn't hear them.

Shuhei was surprised by the way the man's eyes had suddenly cleared to a piercing amber, and how he had yelled. He snapped his hands away and let Kenshin fall back against the tree. Maybe he wasn't as sick as he'd thought the man to be? Maybe that had just been a lucky hit he had gotten in? He studied Kenshin carefully. Yes, his eyes had definitely cleared, but he was panting and shaking. He was still sick.

With a devilish grin, Shuhei reached out and ruffled Kenshin's hair. Kenshin yanked his head back, trying to get away from him. "Now that you're awake, Battousai, I think I need to tell you a few rules." He grabbed Kenshin's bangs and pulled on them. "You don't make demands. You sit quietly. You don't struggle. Or, you die."

Kenshin winced as Shuhei's pulling increased his already severe headache. "Then why didn't you just kill me already?"

Shuhei scoffed and tossed him back against the tree. "Because Battousai, that would be too good for you." He stood up. "Time for bed. Hitoshi, you'll take the first watch. Keigo, we're going to bed."

"Hai, Shuhei," Hitoshi answered quickly, with a slight bow to his head.

"Whatever." Keigo didn't really care, as long as he didn't have first watch. There was only _one_ detail that was bothering him. As he started to get ready for bed, he voiced it. "Earlier when we were doing all the work to get camp ready, you said you couldn't trust us to watch him. Now you're going to sleep and leaving Hitoshi to watch him?"

"I trust Hitoshi more then you," Shuhei replied easily, turning over and lying down.

"I think you just like to get out of work," Keigo muttered, turning his back towards Shuhei and falling asleep. Leaving Kenshin and Hitoshi alone.

Kenshin sat and simply glared at his captor, working on trying to free his hands. They were numb from the tightly wound rope, and with his arms tied so tightly to his side, even if he got his wrists free there wasn't much else he could do.

After a while, Hitoshi rose from where he sat and headed over to his pack. The tall man came back shortly afterward, and glared down at the redhead. He bent down to be at eye level with Kenshin; they fell into a staring contest.

Hitoshi's hand brushed up against Kenshin's forehead again. "So, you're sick," he said softly, fingers twisting themselves into Kenshin's hair. His voice lowered to a near growl. "Good." He gave Kenshin's hair a violent yank and stood up, dangling Kenshin by his hair. Kenshin opened his mouth as a yelp he couldn't hold back started to escape, to find something being shoved forcibly into his mouth. "Quiet," Hitoshi hissed.

He moved his grip from Kenshin's hair to the back of his neck. "Move," he ordered, marching forward and practically dragging Kenshin alongside him. Kenshin stumbled a bit; one of his legs was half asleep. That, combined with the rough handling and the rate that Hitoshi was walking made it difficult for him to keep his balance. A couple of times, he managed to spit out the cloth Hitoshi had shoved into his mouth, only to have it shoved right back in.

A little way away from the group, Hitoshi shoved him to the ground. He hit hard; the air rushed from his lungs and sent him into a coughing fit. Hitoshi grabbed one of his shoulders and pulled him back up, just as he was getting his breathing back under control. "You **_bastard_**!" Hitoshi yelled, slamming his fist into Kenshin's abdomen. "You killed Yoshinori!" Kenshin let out a muffled cry as another blow came, this time to his shoulder.

Hitoshi pushed him to the ground again; Kenshin landed violently on his back, the back of his head smashing into the ground. A swift kick connected to the side of his stomach over and over again. "You killed him! You killed him! You killed Yoshinori!" Hitoshi chanted over and over in a loud, low growl. He stomped on Kenshin's chest. "You monster! You _killed_ him! Right in front of me!"

At long last the blows stopped. Kenshin reflexively rolled into a ball and lay on his side. His lungs were burning for air, but he couldn't stop coughing long enough to take in a decent breath. He spit the cloth out once again, this time Hitoshi didn't shove it back in, with it out it was easier to breath.

Hitoshi had been careful to strike Kenshin where any bruising would be hidden under his clothing. He reached down and pulled the beaten man to his feet. He didn't want anyone to find out what he had done. He threw another punch to Kenshin's stomach before he spoke. "You say anything about this to anyone…" his voice lowered a notch "….I'll make you pay. I'll make you suffer more than you ever have before."

Kenshin glared pure fury at the man who had just beaten him. "Why, are you afraid of those two?" He sneered, anger and nausea getting the better of him. "You'll make me pay?" He let out a mocking laugh. After losing Tomoe, no one could do anything worse.

Hitoshi's eyes reflected the rage burning inside him. A low feral growl rose in the back of his throat. "Shut… _up!_" Kenshin almost didn't see the strike coming. Hitoshi's right hand had suddenly flown up and had stuck Kenshin's right cheek with the back of his fist. Kenshin went flying through the air for a brief moment before hitting the ground once more.

The world was spinning, stopping briefly only for the rough and painful landing. It was spinning so fast, he couldn't tell what was up and what was down. One minute the trees were beside him, the next above him. He couldn't take it. Kenshin rolled over and managed to get to his knees. His body reflexively gagged, threatening to spill out everything that was in his nearly empty stomach. He gagged again, fighting it with whatever strength he had left.

Finally he managed to calm down enough so his chest stopped heaving. He tried to take some deep soothing breaths, in order to get himself back under control. Hitoshi didn't give him time to do so. Grabbing the back of Kenshin's neck once more, he hauled him to his feet. Wordlessly he dragged Kenshin back to the temporary camp in the same manner as before. Dumping him at the base of the tree, Hitoshi finally left Kenshin alone.

Kenshin shivered uncontrollably, from both chill and rage. He coughed a few more times; each one sent a burning sensation across his chest and into his throat. He dreaded each time his throat got that tickly feeling in the back of it, soon after following a brutal cough. He shivered for a few more minutes, before his body simply caved in to the fever, pulling him once more into the bittersweet darkness.


	5. Flee

A/N: ACK! It's been nearly a month! I'm so VERY sorry everyone! I hate taking forever to update, but it just couldn't be helped. I thought after midterms the homework would slow enough so I could write… but nooooooooooooooooooooo they had to keep giving it. If anyone wishes to 'take care of' my History 122 teacher, I promise I'll update faster! That and I've been practicing really hard for my second degree black belt in Taekwondo, so I'm say sorry a million times to you, my loyal reviewers. I'm going to try not to take this long to update again, but I still have five weeks of classes left. -cries- Good news! I'm already a quarter of the way done with the next chapter. I shouldn't been this slow about updating again!

And please, remember to thank (AND POKE!) Nekotsuki for the beta work on this chapter!

**IluvKenshin -** Sorry it took so long to update! But here is the next chapter!

**Anime#1Fan -** Sorry to make you wait so long! But at long last! Here is chapter five! Right now the three are planning on taking Kenshin to the Shogun base, if the Shinsengumi are there they probably will hand Kenshin over to them.

**InTheCrimsonRain -** YAY for another fan of Kenshin torture! Yay!

**enchantedsleeper** - Yes, Nekotsuki's story rocks! All must go read Tanabata Jasmine! And I'm on the author alert? Yay! I feel loved!

**Wistful-Eyes** - Well wonder no more how things are going to go from here, because here is the next chapter!

**Dark** - Thanks for the praise!

**Semisomna** - I'm glad you find my fight scenes are easy to follow! I try so hard to make them that way!

**tsumesgirl05 **- I'm sorry this took so long! Glad to hear things are going well with your story!

**Elliot Damion** - A sadist huh? -laughs evilly- That's me alright!

**Nekotsuki** - I CAN STILL POKE YOU HERE! -POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE!-

**Kenshin'sorrow **- Hope I don't make you think any less of Reizo, but it actually wasn't his idea to look for the body. It was the commander's idea. I'm glad you're liking my C2! And sorry this took me so long to post!

**lolo popoki** - Yes, thank-you. I am the torture master! BUW HA HA HA! Although… is that something to really be proud of? I THINK IT IS! BUW HA HA HA!

**Night-Owl123** - Sorry I couldn't update faster!

**InTheCrimsonRain **- Hey, why stop at Kenshin? I can torture my reviewers by leaving evil cliff hangers! BUW HA HA HA!

**Shadow Wolves** - I never said I wasn't obsessed with torture. I'm am probably the MOST obsessed with torture. -grins- That's why I started my C2! So I can share my obsession with the rest of the world! And… could you please call off your wolves? They make it hard to update! I mean… running away and updating is rather difficult after all.

**Streetwise Girl** - Thanks for the review! Sorry this took me so long!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Flee 

Shuhei took his shift after Keigo; so far, the Battousai had slept through everyone's shift. Daylight was starting to pierce the murky darkness; it was time they got ready to move out. Rising from where he had been sitting, he gave Keigo and Hitoshi a nudge with his foot to wake them up.

"Keigo, get breakfast ready. Hitoshi, pack up the blankets." He gave his orders quickly and went to rouse their prisoner.

Bending his knees to get eye level with the sleeping man, he reached out and gave Kenshin's head a slight slap. "Oi, wake up Battousai."

Kenshin's head merely swung a bit from the force of the blow; he did not stir other than that. Shuhei moved to hit him again but stopped, noticing the bruise starting to form on the right side of Kenshin's jaw.

Looking back to his two companions, he tried to figure out which one had done it. Keigo would have been the obvious one, with his quick temper and general hatred for all Ishin Shishi, but he couldn't overlook Hitoshi. The tall man was standing very still, trying - and failing – not to look over at him as he studied their captive. Shuhei knew who had beaten their prize; he stood and calmly walked over to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi tensed. He had screwed up last night - in his anger, he had struck an area that would noticeably bruise. He went back to his forgotten task of picking up their travel blankets as Shuhei came closer to him. Hitoshi secretly hoped he would blame Keigo; anything to keep him out of trouble.

Hitoshi's heart jumped into his throat when he felt Shuhei's hand on his shoulder. "Let me finish this," he said, talking about the blankets. "I don't want you to have to carry him again; you and Keigo take him to the river and wake him up.

"Hai," Hitoshi said, handing the half-folded blanket over to Shuhei.

Keigo stopped with breakfast and grabbed a bucket. "Might as well get some water while we're down there," he explained, not waiting for Hitoshi and heading off towards the river.

Hitoshi walked over and picked up Kenshin's limp body. As he swung him over his shoulder Shuhei spoke again. "And Hitoshi…"

"Hai."

"Just don't kill him."

"H…hai. I understand," he answered nervously, before running off to catch up to Keigo. Shuhei knew, and he didn't care.

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the river. "He wants us to wake him up," Keigo said softly, a malicious grin on his face.

Kenshin was dimly aware that he was moving. His head was swinging with the motion of being moved, but he wasn't walking. He tried to get his thoughts straight through the haze in his brain. He cracked his eyes open slightly and stared down at the moving feet underneath him; they weren't his, but he couldn't figure out who they belonged to.

As his mind tried to work out what was going on, his brow furrowed in confusion as the feet stopped along the edge of some water. As he felt himself stop, there came annoying laughter from two different voices. Suddenly it felt like he was flying through the air; the fog evaporated, he knew what was happening. He let out a surprised yelp just before he crashed through the water's surface.

As he resurfaced in the shallow water, gasping for breath, he could hear Hitoshi and Keigo laughing at him. His lips trembled as the icy water dripped from his bangs, running down his face, and a shiver went up his back as the water slid down his spine. The water had yet to be warmed by the morning sun; the crisp cool air blew through the trees and past the shaking redhead, freezing him even more.

"How's that for a wake up call?" Keigo sneered, mockingly. He reached down and began to fill the bucket with the clean, fresh, bone-chilling water. Kenshin pulled his legs underneath himself and started to push out of the water, when a hand pushed against his back, knocking him back under.

Sputtering, Kenshin pulled his head back up to hear the two of them laughing at him once more. He gave the two the deepest and furious glare he could muster; their response was more laughter and Keigo pouring the bucket of water on his head.

"Calm down Battousai!" Keigo teased. "You really need a bath." He snickered happily to himself. He grabbed the shoulder of Kenshin's gi and hauled him up out of the water. "Enough fooling around, we have things to get done." Pushing Kenshin down onto the bank, he refilled the bucket with water.

Kenshin's teeth chattered slightly as pushed himself up onto his feet. Hitoshi watched him as Keigo finished gathering the water. His legs were tense, ready to run; he was sure he could outrun the two of them - at least, under normal circumstances. His legs were stiff from sitting for so long and he was having trouble just standing at the moment. With the condition he was in and with Hitoshi watching his every move, Kenshin knew better than to try to run. He wouldn't get far even if he tried.

It wasn't long before the bucket was filled again, and with a violent shove, Kenshin was ordered to move. Keigo hurried ahead of Kenshin to walk in the lead while Hitoshi hung back to make sure Kenshin didn't try to run while their backs were turned.

They returned to the makeshift camp that Shuhei had managed to get packed up while they had been gone. He smirked at Kenshin as water continued to drip from him. "Glad to see you're awake now, Battousai," he sneered, closing the pack he had just finished filling with a variety of things.

Kenshin didn't respond. Hitoshi led him back to his tree, put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him to the ground. "Sit. Don't move." Once more Kenshin didn't respond but did as he was told; he was unable to think of any good that could come from upsetting the three of them in his current condition.

So he sat where he was as he watched the others sit around the warm fire, eating. He shivered slightly, but he wasn't cold; on the contrary, he felt like his skin was on fire. He panted slightly, just sitting. Even his cold clothes that were still saturated with water, clinging to his burning skin, couldn't cool him.

After the three around the dwindling fire had finished their simple meal of rice, they began to finish packing up their camp. As Keigo put the fire out and Hitoshi checked to make sure everything was packed, Shuhei decided they should feed their prisoner.

Kenshin watched as he approached, a small bowl in his hand. Shuhei squatted down next to Kenshin to be eye level with him. He showed the dripping redhead the contents inside the bowl. "You hungry, Battousai?"

He eyed the rice carefully; they had just been eating it so Kenshin doubted they had done anything to it. Still, he doubted they would untie him to eat, and he didn't blame them for that. Nevertheless, without his hands, there were only two ways he could think of that would get the food from the bowl to his mouth. One, Shuhei could leave the bowl on the ground and he could place his face in the bowl to eat, or Shuhei himself would have to put the rice in his mouth. Neither option was something Kenshin wanted to experience. He turned his head away from Shuhei, choosing not to answer.

"Suit yourself, Battousai." Shuhei stood and walked away with the rice, dumping it within Kenshin's sight, but too far away for him to get to it. "Alright you two, let's get going! We've still got a long way to go!"

Before Kenshin even had time to think, he felt someone's hands once more on his shoulders, dragging him to his feet. "Get going!" he heard Keigo's voice command from behind him.

He stood firm; he wasn't going to go willingly. Of course, he wasn't expecting them to leave him there just because he refused to walk. A forceful shove came from behind him making him trip and stumble forward. "Move it!" came Keigo's command as he pushed him again.

At first, Kenshin thought about staying with his original plan, but with each shove the world spun and his stomach threatened to give out on him. Walking was starting to look more inviting. With a sigh, Kenshin followed, although unenthusiastically, behind Hitoshi who followed Shuhei. Keigo brought up the rear, making sure Kenshin couldn't run while their backs were turned.

For what seemed like a never ending trek through the woods, passing trees that looked alike, Shuhei lead his little band of men. Even sick, Kenshin could feel the distrust coming from Keigo. "Do you know where you're leading us!" he would shout from time to time. Shuhei would never answer him; he just kept walking.

At long last Shuhei ordered them to stop. "We'll rest here and have some lunch." The three men took off their packs and slung them to the ground. Kenshin felt Keigo's hand on his shoulder. With the command to sit, Kenshin was shoved to the ground.

Kenshin sat and watched as his three captors got ready to have a simple meal of some dried fish they had gotten from their packs. He struggled a few moments with the ropes that hugged him tightly, but to no avail. He stopped when it became clear the ropes would not yield; he would need to conserve his strength. Bide his time. He knew how to be patient, but he knew he couldn't wait too long. With each step they took the farther from safety and closer to… well, he wasn't sure if death would greet him right away, but he was sure it would come eventually.

He shivered. His clothes had long since air dried, but he could still feel the chill of the water. His fingers were ice cold from lack of proper circulation; he curled and uncurled them in an attempt to loosen the stiffness he felt in them. He didn't have long to dwell on the quake of his body as he was once more dragged to his feet. Lunch was finished, and he hadn't been offered any.

Onward the quartet traveled through the forest. Shuhei leading, then Hitoshi, then Kenshin with Keigo bringing up the rear. They walked for hours. Kenshin could feel his strong legs slowly getting stiff and sore. They felt like they were burning, and they grew stiffer as they marched on. The only comfort Kenshin could seem to find was he was not the only one growing weary. Hitoshi's shoulders sagged and Keigo was constantly calling out ahead about his sore feet.

"Let's rest, Shuhei! I think my feet are bleeding!" He didn't really believe that, but he was so tired. Keigo could feel his pack weighing him down more and more, his head dropping, and his mind was focused on every little discomfort, rather than where he was stepping.

A stray tree root, slightly lifted above the ground, threatened to trip whoever dared to cross its path. Kenshin was careful to step over it, not wishing to injure himself any further. He continued on, the root quickly forgotten, until a loud slam quickly followed by an annoyed 'oof' came from behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around to look to see what had happened.

Keigo grumbled angrily as he picked himself up off the ground. Now, along with his sore feet the palms of his hands burned from when he had tried to catch himself. It took him a moment to realize what the flash of red had been, another moment to look up and find only two people ahead of him, and one more to yell. "_**HE'S RUNNING AWAY**_!"

Keigo's call only gave Kenshin more energy to run, and fast. He could picture in his mind Shuhei and Hitoshi turning around to stop his escape. He could feel his legs pumping faster, any fatigue he felt earlier vanished, the hope of freedom pushing him on.

Running with his arms pinned to his sides and behind his back was a bit awkward, but he was still faster then those three. He had to be, or he would never escape. He had to get away, he couldn't die now; he still had to fulfill his promise to her. He had to live so that he could atone. If he let them take him again, he couldn't do that. He ran faster, his promise to Tomoe pushing him on.

Keigo picked himself off the ground as Hitoshi and Shuhei ran past him. Shuhei was faster then Hitoshi and soon pulled ahead of the taller man, but he couldn't make much ground on the fleeing redhead. Keigo took off at a sprint to catch up, he flew by Hitoshi and it didn't take him long to catch up with Shuhei. He was able to run ahead of Shuhei, getting closer and closer to their target. He was the fastest sprinter among the three.

Even so, he couldn't keep up his speed for very long and as he grew slower, Battousai grew faster. He gasped for breath, desperately trying to keep up with the supposedly sick man. It wasn't enough. Kenshin pulled further and further ahead of him, and soon Shuhei passed him.

Anger burned through his body. If they didn't catch him again, then Hitoshi and Shuhei would blame him for Battousai's escape. It wasn't fair! Shuhei wouldn't stop, he had been alone in the back, it's not like he meant to trip, and Battousai was just too fast! His frustration bubbled up into a yell as he bent over and picked up a rock, never faltering in his steps. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! Then, without even thinking about it, he flung the rock as hard as he could.

Kenshin was running on will alone. His body ached mercilessly and his stomach seemed to pitch and sway so violently, that it was going to rush up his throat and out of his mouth - although, at that moment, he would welcome getting rid of his stomach. It sent blinding cramps through his body. His head spun wildly, ridding him of any clear thought except the need to get away.

When a sharp sting suddenly bit his leg, he stumbled slightly, nearly falling to the ground. He wasn't sure what had hit him. Did his captors have guns? Were they shooting at him? Was he shot? He couldn't think about that, he had to get away. Again he ran.

Shuhei was surprised when he saw the rock fly past him out of the corner of his eye. It rushed by so fast that he didn't even know what it was until it stuck Kenshin in the back of his leg. He watched the redhead as he stumbled and paused a moment, like he didn't know what had happened, before he took off once more. Shuhei had been able to gain some ground with that uncertainty. It wasn't much, but he was closer, and Battousai was tiring.

"Good idea!" he called to whoever had thrown the first rock, then bent down and picked up one for himself. "It slowed him down!" Without slowing, he threw the rock in his hand. Soon all three were throwing whatever they could get their hands on at the escaping man.

Kenshin winced at each new sting. The ones that hit his back sometimes took his breath away, the ones that hit his legs made him trip and stumble, the ones to his head threatened to knock him out. He could feel blood slowly trickling down his neck from the last vicious stone. He couldn't stop, not now. He ignored the pounding from his broken blood vessels, as they made fresh bruises under his skin. He ignored the ache in his head, the stitch in his side. He only thought about running, and getting away.

Hitoshi could feel panic gripping him. Battousai was running like a madman, the rocks didn't even seem to affect him anymore. If he got away, then they would have nothing to overshadow their flight from battle. Hitoshi feared that they would be ordered to commit seppuku. He couldn't do that. He didn't have anyone else he would want to second him except Yoshinori, and that asshole up there had killed him. Panic slowly turned to rage as he remembered watching Yoshinori die, his blood staining the ground. He would not let that man get away with killing Yoshinori.

Reaching down he grabbed a fallen branch. It wasn't a thick branch, less than an arm's length, and only about a finger thick. Chucking it as hard as he could, he was disappointed as it flew past his intended target. He had thrown it too far.

Kenshin didn't even notice as the branch bounced to the ground just ahead of him. He just kept running. The branch bounced up and smacked Kenshin's legs. He stepped on one end as the other tangled in his legs. It all happened so fast that Kenshin didn't even realize he had fallen until the ground stole his breath away.

He was still on the ground for a moment, as his brain registered that he was no longer running. The trees above him spun around him, dizzying him further. Weakly he sat up, he tried to work his feet that were curled underneath him. They didn't want to listen to him, and without his hands he found it difficult to rise.

He pushed himself up to his knees, clenching his teeth shut, afraid of what would come out if he opened them. He steeled himself for the nausea he was sure would come from standing. As he pushed himself up...

_Crash._

He couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp as someone's body slammed into his. Kenshin fell once more to the ground. Shock gripped him as his brain rapidly tried to figure out what had happened. He knew someone was on top of him, pushing his head into the ground. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Blinking, Kenshin found himself staring into Shuhei's face.

"Good try, Battousai. But you're not going anywhere."

Kenshin tried to glare, but he knew it was futile. With Shuhei now sitting on top of him, he wasn't going anywhere. All the adrenaline that had been created as the hope of freedom grew more and more, vanished in a second. All the aches and pains he had been overlooking burned with a new intensity, as if punishing him for ignoring them. His stomach folded in on itself, his face burned, and his head spun. With a defeated sigh, Kenshin stopped fighting the blackness on the edge of his vision, allowing it to take him away from the pain.


	6. Soul Searching

A/N: Thankfully the homework load has seemed to be lightened. Hopefully I should be updating every couple week or so again! A lot of you really enjoyed my chase scene at the end of the last chapter! I'm so glad to hear that! I was so worried that people wouldn't like it, or they would get confused from the sifting POV, but it doesn't sound like anyone hated it or got lost! Yay! Thank Nekotsuki for the beta work!

Reviewers! -hugs everyone-

**omasuoniwabanshi** - Chinese water torture? -gets dreamy look in eyes- I really shouldn't enjoy torture this much… but I do. -evil grin- Do you really think you'll get a happy ending from me? Well, you'll have to wait and find out!

**Jadeyuy** - Thanks!

**Hitokiri Musei** - I like just about everyone likes torture even if they won't admit it!

**tsumesgirl05** - Here you go! The next chapter!

**Elliot Damion** - Actually, I think once you read the ending to this story it won't seem so slow anymore. I normally write WAY too fast, so hearing that I might be going a bit too slow is kinda nice to hear.

**WolfDaughter** - I'm updating as soon as I can! Actually… I'm suppose to be doing homework right now! Better hurry this up! Thanks for reading!

**DemonicHellfire** - Thanks for the complements! I like to remind people that Kenshin is human. He has problems like most people do! Just because he's one of the best swordsmen out there doesn't mean he doesn't get sick!

**Wistful-Eyes** - I'm betting Kenshin hopes his next attempt is successful too.

**Kenshin'sorrow** - I'm so glad I had you on the edge of your seat! -sighs wishfully- I wish I could sit at my computer all day working on stories. That would be the life!

**kawaiimeeh** - Like I would let Kenshin escape in chapter 5. I have too many evil plans to let him go yet!

**Shadow Wolves** - Okay! I got it! No wolves! What if I stopped updating forever. THEN you'd send them after me I bet! But don't worry! Unless I die that won't be happening!

**enchantedsleeper** - Reizo? There's reasons why Reizo's having trouble finding him. For one thing, they think Kenshin is dead, and second they don't know where he is.

**AuburnMoonlight** - I love stopping chapters on cliffhangers! Makes people come back for more!

**Nekotsuki** - Thanks for the beta work! -poke- Chapter… now! -pokepoke-

**lolo popoki** - I'm glad I could make your day a little better! -grins- Of course I can't let Kenshin off that easily! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six - Soul Searching

Shuhei felt Battousai go slack in his grasp. Sweat glistened on his forehead, making his red hair look even more like blood. His breath came in short gasps, and with each his body trembled slightly. Shuhei was surprised that the man had been able to get so far. He was taking a turn for the worse; he might not even make it through the whole trip back to the Shogun's headquarters.

Before long, Keigo and Hitoshi had caught up to him. Shuhei looked to each of them in turn, their flushed faces glaring down at Battousai in disgust. None of them had their packs. They had both dropped them in order to run faster. "Someone get the pack with the rope in it." He shot a glare towards Keigo.

With an annoyed sigh, Keigo stormed off to collect their packs. It was obvious to him that Shuhei was upset with him for allowing Battousai to get away, so he quickly went to retrieve the bags without complaint.

"What do you need the rope for?" Hitoshi asked, as they waited for Keigo to come back.

"So he can't run again."

Keigo returned with the bags and dug out the rope. Without a word, Shuhei took it from him and tied one end to Kenshin's ankle. Quietly and without a single pause, Shuhei tied his ankles together, leaving just enough slack between his legs so he could walk.

As he worked, Kenshin started to wake up with a groan. He felt someone touching his legs. From somewhere a dry voice commanded someone to hold him down. Two other pairs of hands then reached down to grab him. One pair pressed down hard on his shoulders, the other his legs.

He forced his eyes to open, and when the first sight that greeted him was Keigo staring down at him, he was furious. "GET OFF ME!" He attempted to sit up, to get away from the hands holding him down, but he was too weak. He could feel rope being wound around his ankles. He tried to kick his legs, to stop them from taking away his movement, but Hitoshi held his legs still. Kenshin clenched his teeth together; it was all he could do to keep from moaning as they took the last thing he had that would help him escape - his speed.

When Shuhei was satisfied with his work he stood up. Hitoshi and Keigo stood up as well. There was a playful grin on Shuhei's face that didn't go unnoticed by the others. "One last thing…" he said mischievously, holding up a length of rope. Bending over, he began to tie one end around Kenshin's neck.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin snapped, trying to jerk his head away from his torturer. For the outburst, Shuhei tied the rope tighter, making Kenshin's eyes water and making him gasp for air.

"I just don't want you to run again." He let the rope slacken a bit, enough for Kenshin to breath comfortably. "This is to keep you from getting any ideas." He gave the rope a small tug. "Up, puppy, up. Up on your feet."

Kenshin's eyes widened in rage. "**_WHAT?_**" he practically growled, but decided against it after the last comment.

"Like a bad puppy that tried to run away, you have to be put on a leash." He gave the rope another tug. "Now, _get_ up."

Kenshin remained on the ground. He didn't care how hard Shuhei pulled; he wasn't going to get up. Eventually, Shuhei handed the rope over to Hitoshi. "Fine, if puppy doesn't want to get up, then we'll drag him like a bad puppy."

The next thing Kenshin knew, they were off again, and he was being dragged across the ground. He coughed a few times as the rope pulled uncomfortably on his neck and winced as the forest floor bit into his skin before he finally stood up, deciding walking was better then being dragged.

This time, Hitoshi led the way, Shuhei telling him which way to go. Kenshin walked behind Hitoshi, with Keigo and Shuhei walking side by side in the back. The going was a little slower with Kenshin's ankles tied together, but it wasn't too much slower. Shuhei had left enough slack for a good stride, but had made sure that the rope would give him trouble if he tried to run again.

Still, it wasn't fast enough for Keigo. "At this rate will never get home," he hissed to Shuhei.

"Yes, we will. We're making good time." He kept his voice down to a whisper; Battousai didn't need to hear their conversation.

"No, we're not. They probably think we're dead and I want to get home to my wife. This is taking too long." Anger was rising in Keigo's voice; how he missed his home. It seemed like a memory from long ago, a place he could never go back to.

"Be patient. We'll get there as soon as we can." Shuhei could understand Keigo's impatience. He didn't have a wife, but he was longing to be surrounded by his close friends, instead of being with a deadly hitokiri. "Besides, weren't you just complaining about a break?"

Keigo ignored that last comment. "You didn't need to bind his feet. The leash, as you call it, would have been enough." He snorted in disgust. "He's not going anywhere."

"And what if he managed to pull the rope from our grasps? He would take off again. I'm not going to take any more chances."

"We. Are. Going. Too. _Slow_." Keigo restated, pronouncing each word slowly and irritably. "You don't think the Choshu noticed that one of their best fighters is missing? They're going to be looking for him, and they'll find us."

"Not if they think he's dead, and that's why I've been leading us through this forest."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion rose in Keigo's voice.

"I've been taking us through loops and taking routes that look like animals have traveled on them a lot, in order to lose anyone who might be trying to follow us."

Keigo's eyes widened in surprise. All this time, he thought Shuhei had just been walking in a random direction. He didn't know what else to say. "I _still _think we're going too slow," he grumbled at last.

Although they had kept their voices down, Kenshin had been listening carefully. Shuhei was smarter then he thought, but there was definitely tension between the two. He would keep that in mind. Maybe he could use that tension against them.

* * *

They walked for hours. Kenshin found himself unable to focus on the forest around him. He needed to keep his bearings; he couldn't afford to get lost. He looked around, but it didn't matter. He had no idea where he was. Instead, he focused on Hitoshi's back, although even that was getting hard. He couldn't focus on a single thought. His mind was blanking, but he kept walking, mindlessly putting one foot in front of the other.

Walking in the back, both Keigo and Shuhei could see Kenshin slowly deteriorating. "He's getting sicker," Keigo hissed, elbowing Shuhei in the ribs.

"I can see that."

"What if he dies before we get there?"

"Then he dies," Shuhei responded easily, and as if to prove Keigo's point, Kenshin fell. Hitoshi stopped when he felt a tug on the rope; he turned around and shrugged to the other two before pulling on the rope a couple times.

"Stop, Hitoshi," Shuhei commanded, bending towards Kenshin and pushing his bright red bangs from his eyes. "He's passed out." He gently put his hand to Kenshin's cheek. "He's burning up, let's find a stream and stop for today." He stood up and took the lead again. "This way."

Hitoshi bent down and hoisted Kenshin up over his shoulder. Without another word, they followed Shuhei's lead, finally coming to a stream. "Hitoshi, cool him down. Keigo, gather some firewood." Without protest, the men set out to complete their tasks. Keigo gathered firewood, while Hitoshi set Kenshin down by the stream and used the cool water to bring his temperature down. Shuhei took their bedding out and prepared a place for the fire when enough wood was collected.

Keigo managed to catch a couple of fish from the stream after he had gathered enough wood. Shuhei was cooking them over the fire as Hitoshi carried Kenshin up away from the water. "I cooled him down the best I could, he still won't wake up."

"Doesn't matter," Shuhei replied indifferently. "Just put him against a tree and come eat." The promise of fresh fish was enticing; Hitoshi quickly leaned Kenshin up against a tree and was given his portion of the fish.

Tired from a day of walking, the meal was eaten in silence until Keigo looked over towards Kenshin. "Hey, he's awake."

Awake was an overstatement. His eyes were open, but they were unfocused and dull. As Shuhei moved closer, he could almost swear that Battousai's eyes had changed color from a piercing amber to a dull, dark violet. He gave him a soft tap on the shoulder. "Hey, Battousai, you hungry?"

Kenshin's head slowly turned to look at Shuhei, his dark eyes looking over the three men before him; he didn't seem to recognize them. After studying them, he groaned and turned his head away. "Iie," he replied softly, too sick to want to eat. He closed his eyes, the light from the fire in the dimming daylight giving him a headache.

The men laughed quietly, enjoying Battousai's sudden docile mood. They left him alone, going back to the warm fire. Going to bed shortly after darkness fell, Keigo was left with the first watch.

For the first half of his watch, Keigo was quiet and simply watched Kenshin, but after a while staring at an unmoving, bound man became boring. So he started to tell the sleeping man about his wife. He talked about her cooking, the way he felt around her, how they had met, and her beautiful face. "She has a small but cute mole, here on the left side of her face." He pointed to the spot on his own face where her mole would have been. Kenshin's eyes remained closed, his breathing slightly raspy. Thinking about cheeks, Keigo found himself staring at Kenshin's scar once more.

It was such a strange spot for a scar like that to be. It meant that Battousai had been careless enough to let someone strike his face; he was lucky neither of those times had killed him. "I wonder, Battousai," he spoke to the sleeping man. "How you came by those scars."

"A mistake."

Keigo nearly fell backwards; he didn't know that Battousai had been awake. How long had he been awake? How much had he heard? He wouldn't have said so much had he known Battousai had been awake the whole... a mistake? "What kind of mistake?"

Kenshin slowly opened his slightly glazed eyes. He didn't speak for a while, and for a moment Keigo didn't think he would answer. "A costly one," he at last replied softly.

Keigo thought about pressing the matter further, but it was clear Battousai didn't want to talk about it, plus it was late and he was tired. Not to mention his shift was over. He could go to bed now. He woke Hitoshi, who grumbled unhappily about being awakened from such a peaceful rest. "It's your turn to watch him," Keigo pressed on, shaking Hitoshi a bit as he attempted to go back to sleep. "He's acting weird, he shouldn't give you any problems."

"Weird?" Hitoshi said with a yawn, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, really talkative… well, for him I mean."

After a few more minutes of impatient prodding, Keigo was finally able to get Hitoshi up to an awake enough state that he wouldn't fall right back to sleep after sitting up. Standing up, the sleepy man headed toward his post to watch over their prisoner.

Anger flowed through his veins as he stared at Kenshin, who stared dimly back at him. Every time he looked at that man, that devil, Hitoshi could see his friend's death replay over and over again in his mind. He was glad that he had always been walking ahead of him this whole time. Having a killer at his back wasn't the safest thing in the world, but if he had to look at that man's back all day like Keigo had done, he probably would have snapped Kenshin's neck.

Now here he was, staring eye to eye with him. It was infuriating. "You killed Yoshinori," he snarled.

Slowly Kenshin blinked his tired eyes. "Who?" he said softly, looking for clarification.

Hitoshi exploded. "MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" He lowered his voice, surprised neither of his companions had been awakened by his shouts. "I saw you do it. You killed him. You killed Yoshinori!"

For a long while, Kenshin was silent, his brain trying to figure out what this man was talking about. Eventually, he was able to remember. "Hai. I did." His head snapped back as Hitoshi's hand connected hard with his cheek. He remained calm, speaking softly. "But, if I recall, you four were surrounding a man, ready to kill him."

Hitoshi hit him again. "We were! This is war! It's our jobs!"

Kenshin nearly broke into hysterical laughter, unable to believe Hitoshi could not see the irony for himself. Instead, he kept his voice soft and calm as he spoke. "Yes, this is war, and Reizo is_ my_ friend. You were going to kill _my_ friend. If you could have, would you have stopped me from killing Yoshinori-dono?"

Hitoshi's hand was shaking; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare Battousai mock his friend's name! And yet, what he said made sense. No, this man killed Yoshinori. He deserved to die. "A devil like you doesn't have any friends. Not as close as Yoshinori and I were!" he snarled, keeping his voice in check so he wouldn't wake the others.

"Iie, I don't think I could be close to anyone like you and your friend were," Kenshin agreed, his heart contorting and tightening at the truth of this statement. No one could ever get close to him. Only one person could, and she was gone forever. Even so, he could still care for others. "Still, I didn't want Reizo to die."

"What do you care? You're a mass murderer!" Hitoshi thought of anything, anything at all that could justify why killing Yoshinori was worse than what he had tried to do to this Reizo that Battousai was talking about.

Again, Kenshin felt like he would laugh, but he kept his voice steady. "Just because I kill doesn't mean I like to. I'm sorry for killing your friend." He knew he could never make it up to Hitoshi. He didn't know what else to say.

"Bullshit!" Hitoshi spat bitterly at him, once more striking his face. "You- Yoshinori- I- you-" He didn't know what he wanted to say. He couldn't think of anything. "Yoshinori is dead because of you."

Kenshin sighed tiredly, letting his head fall back against the trunk of the tree. They were just going around in circles. Then again, was he trying to make a point? Hitoshi's anger was justified, and he was right. He was just a mass murderer. He was exhausted and his body ached. He looked up towards Hitoshi's face; his mouth was moving. How long had he been talking? What was he saying now? He groaned, turning his head to the side. He was too tired for this.

"Battousai!" It was no use; it was clear to see that he had passed out once more. Giving up on trying to wake him again, Hitoshi made himself comfortable against a nearby tree. He didn't want to, he tried real hard not to, but he couldn't stop himself. He kept thinking about what Battousai had said.

_Reizo is** my** friend. You were going to kill **my** friend._ Had things been different, had they killed that man instead of Battousai killing Yoshinori, what would he have felt like? What would he had said if Battousai came after him to avenge a death on the battlefield? He knew what he would have said and thought. He would have said it was war and people die in war, even if he wouldn't admit that's what he would have said, before it had become personal and Yoshinori had died.

_Just because I kill doesn't mean I like to. I'm sorry for killing your friend._ He was lying. He had to be. He was a devil, a devil trying to make him feel sorry enough to set him free. Hitoshi had heard the stories; he knew Battousai cared for no one. But isn't that what stories were? Stories? Tall tales of fiction? He seemed so sad when he had said it, could it be true? No. Of course not. It had to be the fever, a lie to get free. Anything, it had to be anything else.

_I didn't want Reizo to die._ Just like he hadn't wanted Yoshinori to die._ If you could have, would you have stopped me from killing Yoshinori-dono?_ Of course he would have! He would have done anything to save Yoshinori, just like Battousai had done to save his friend. **NO!** He couldn't be thinking like this. Battousai was an inhuman man, a killer! A bloodthirsty killer, he watched him kill Yoshinori! And yet, this inhuman man was trapped here, sick, and being forced to march towards his death.

Hitoshi's thoughts confused, baffled, and angered him all night long. The only peace he found that night was when Shuhei finally woke up for his shift and he was able to escape his conscious thoughts through sleep. However, even in sleep, his thoughts would not leave him. Images of what could have been if Reizo had been the one to die instead of Yoshinori haunted him until he awoke later that morning.

The small group ate a quick breakfast and packed up camp. Shuhei once again offered Kenshin food, but he just turned his head away with a groan. Too sick to even want to eat. They were walking again moments later.

Kenshin tried hard to concentrate on Hitoshi's back as they walked. He couldn't help but notice that his head hung lower then before this morning. He kept mouthing words to himself. It was clear that something was bothering the man. Kenshin tried hard to think about what could be bothering him so. Maybe he could use whatever it was against him when he got free. What could be bothering him? He was just too tired to think about it. His mind kept drifting to other things, unimportant things. Things like how tired he was. He was so very…

"Hitoshi, stop!" Shuhei called out, bending towards the ground.

Hitoshi stopped and spun around, finding Battousai sprawled out on the ground and Shuhei squatting down next to him, feeling his forehead. "He's out again. We need to make up some time. You'll have to carry him." He said it briskly as he stood up. "Let's keep moving. Keigo, carry Hitoshi's pack for him."

"Nani?" Keigo practically shrieked, too worn out to carry another pack. "You carry it!" he snapped, pointing his finger towards Shuhei.

"Carry… the pack." With that said, Shuhei turned his back on Keigo and started to walk away.

Keigo was furious, but he held out his hand for Hitoshi's pack. With a quick apology, Hitoshi surrendered his pack and threw Kenshin over his shoulder. He let Keigo walk ahead of him, bringing up the rear.

* * *

Kenshin could feel himself swaying. It almost felt like walking. With a slight moan he opened his eyes. Where was he? And why couldn't he move his arms? Panic started to settle in his chest. Something wasn't right, he could tell, but he didn't know what. In a blind panic, he began to thrash against the ropes and person that held him.

"Stop it Battousai," A gruff voice commanded.

Battousai? Kenshin was confused. "I'm not Battousai," he said weakly, his throat burning.

That voice again, it was chuckling. "No? What's your name then?"

"Shinta."

The swaying stopped. "Shinta? Your name's Shinta? That seems too soft for a swordsman."

Suddenly Kenshin remembered. "No, that's right. Gomen. My name isn't Shinta anymore. It's Kenshin."

Hitoshi was confused by what Battousai was saying. An impatient yell from Keigo made him start walking again. "Why'd you change your name?"

"Shishou gave me that name," he answered breathlessly. He was too tired for this. Where was Hiko anyway? Shouldn't he be here right now? Who were these men? The questions went unanswered, and made his head pound harder. Finally he gave up trying to sort things out, and fell asleep once more.

Hitoshi was only left with more questions to puzzle his own tired mind. Battousai had been so polite, so soft spoken, and he said he wasn't Battousai. Hitoshi tried to tell himself that it was only the fever. He could feel Battousai's hot skin through his clothing. Saying he was sick was an understatement. He wouldn't be surprised if Battousai died before the day was other, but why… _why_ did that bother him so? It didn't matter how he died, as long as he died. He told himself that over and over, but could no longer make himself believe it.

As it turned out, Kenshin didn't die, but he wasn't any better. The great and mighty hitokiri Battousai, the thorn in the Shinsengumi's side, the killer in the night, the undefeatable, was indeed being defeated by a simple cold that had been ignored and allowed to fester.

When the group stopped for the night he was panting, eyes pinched shut in pain, a wheezing, gurgling noise heard with each raspy breath. He was drenched in sweat, and would not awaken no matter what any of the others did.

"You might get lucky, Hitoshi," Shuhei stated in that uncaring voice of his, after yet another failed attempt to awaken the former assassin. "If he dies tonight, you'll only have to carry his head instead of his body."

* * *

It was so cold. Everything was cold. Why was it so cold? His lips trembled and his body quaked. He rubbed his arms, feeling the goose bumps that covered his body. Was this hell? No, hell's fire could melt bones. Where was this then? Could this be hell? Carefully he opened his eyes. It could be, and it was.

Blood red snow, the sent of white plums, the weight in his arms.

_Oh gods, please no._

"Gomen… na… sai. An…ata….."

_Please no. Not again._

The weight in his arms went slack.

"TOMOE!"

And the blood spread, staining the snow red.

* * *

They were still trying to wake him when Kenshin's eyes snapped open. "He's awake!" Keigo said with a surprised yelp to his voice, as he fell backwards from his squat to a sitting position.

Shuhei moved to touch Kenshin's shoulder just as his mouth opened, letting out a piercing scream. It echoed through the trees, it echoed of pain and loss; it echoed for all to hear. Hitoshi pressed his hands over his ears. He knew that scream. It had vibrated in his own heart when Yoshinori had died, only this scream… this scream was more intense.

His eyes wide in panic, Kenshin's body began to spasm. His legs kicking, trying to free himself, his back arching up, his arms pulling against the knots that held him still. His scream turned to shrieking. Birds and other small animals ran for safety from the unknown threat.

Shuhei was the first to break from the stupor Kenshin's scream had sent the men into. He reached down and pinned Kenshin's shoulders to the ground. "Be still, Battousai!" he tried to command, but only met with more flailing and screaming. "Someone hold down his legs!"

Hitoshi wanted to obey, tried to bend down to grab hold of his legs, but he couldn't move. He was frozen, staring at Kenshin, mouth open in awe. Keigo took hold of Kenshin's legs, and together they were able to still him so he wouldn't hurt himself. His struggling lasted for nearly an hour.

"**_Don't die! Don't leave me!_**" With his final strength, Kenshin yelled comprehensible words. After the yell was released, his thrashing stopped. he lay still, panting; slowly the panic in his eyes turned to acceptance as they closed once more.

Keigo let out a soft sigh and sat back on his heels. "That was strange."

"Get used to it," Shuhei replied with a grunt. "He's sick, he'll probably be doing that all night."

"All night?" Hitoshi responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know; he may sleep all night. I don't think we'll need a guard tonight." Shuhei picked up the slack end of the rope that was still tied around Kenshin's neck. "Still…" He trailed off in thought before tossing the rope to Keigo. "Climb that tree and tie it to a branch. With his hands tied behind his back, he won't be able to climb anything."

Keigo opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again. Hitoshi had done enough for today - he probably didn't have the strength to climb a tree - and Shuhei wouldn't be talked into doing it. With a snort of disgust toward Shuhei, he climbed on up and tied the rope to a high branch, well out of Kenshin's reach.

After eating a quick meal together, the men lay down to sleep. Kenshin for the most part was quiet for the rest of the night; only soft moans broke the night's quiet. Keigo and Shuhei fell asleep, easily ignoring the discomfort coming from the sick man. Hitoshi, on the other hand, lay awake in his bed. He couldn't block out the soft groans.

They went on all night long. Slowly, Hitoshi could feel his body growing heavy with fatigue, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts, keeping him from the sleep he needed. When the night grew silent, he didn't notice the silence right away. Clearing his mind of all thought he realized what was missing. Battousai had stopped all noise.

Hitoshi let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Finally he could sleep. He took a few calming breaths. His head finally cleared and with Battousai quiet, he could rest. Silence pounded in his ears; it was welcoming. His body grew heavier and heavier as sleep slowly started to take him away until… what was that noise?

He listened carefully, straining his ears to hear. There it was again. He couldn't be sure what the noise was, but it was coming from Battousai's direction. His body begged him to stay where he was and sleep, but his mind would not rest until he discovered the source of the noise. Rising to his feet, he decided to take a closer look at Battousai.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Battousai was… was… crying. He was crying. No, that couldn't be right. Battousai was a man who couldn't cry; he couldn't care deeply enough for anything or anyone to shed tears, not even for himself. He drew closer, but the nearer he came, the harder it was to explain away the wet, hot tears running down Battousai's face.

Without thinking, he reached down and gave Kenshin's shoulder a shake. "Battousai. Stop, Battousai," he said gently. Kenshin flinched away from the touch and his tears didn't stop. "Battousai, wake up. Batto-" He stopped, thinking of something else. "Kenshin."

His eyes cracked open. Kenshin looked up at Hitoshi, but Hitoshi could clearly see the glaze to them even in the inky darkness. He pushed the sweat soaked bangs away from the man's eyes. "Shishou?" The cracked, soft and broken voice surprised Hitoshi and he nearly jumped back. Instead, he reminded himself that this man was no threat to him and settled down next to him. "Forgive me, Shishou," Kenshin continued, staring at Hitoshi. "You were right. I should have never left."

Hitoshi was astonished as Kenshin's tears started to accelerate as he went on. "I am a baka deshi. Please forgive me. I've taken so many lives, hurt so many people." Hitoshi was silent as Kenshin confessed to who he believed to be Hiko. "I wanted to protect their happiness, but I couldn't even do that for her." He had to stop a moment, his voice breaking off into sobs. "Just like that day, when you saved me. I couldn't save them either…" He trailed off into a soft sob.

Hitoshi was in shock. He was confused by what was being said, but the emotions were clear. He listened quietly as Kenshin continued. "I wanted to protect her happiness, Shishou. I wanted to make Tomoe happy…" Again, he trailed off in a fit of sobs "…but I couldn't even do that. I couldn't even… I… she… Tomoe…" He turned his head to the side and cried.

His mouth wide open, Hitoshi didn't know what to do. Should he comfort him? No, this man killed without mercy. _Without mercy? He's crying! Who was this Tomoe? Something terrible must have happened to her. Why won't he stop crying?_

For a lack of anything better to do, Hitoshi reached out his hand and gently stroked Kenshin's forehead. In return Kenshin choked back his sobs, tears still flowing, but to Hitoshi's relief he was quiet.

Sitting there like that, Hitoshi finally took a good look at Kenshin, for the first time looking at him and not wishing for his death. He noticed just how young the boy really was. He couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. How could someone so young be such a ruthless killer? Hitoshi thought that over as he sat with Kenshin, slowly rubbing his head in a soothing manner. He stayed with the boy until his tears stopped, before returning to his own bed, finally getting in a little sleep before sunrise, finally allowing his tired mind rest.


	7. Just A Girl

A/N: Blah. This took so long to get out and it's so short. However! This week marks the beginning of finals so after a couple more weeks the campus will be closing and I'll be having a lot more time on my hands. Not to mention the Library won't be needing their student workers during the summer so I'll also be out of work. So I'm hoping to be getting faster updates to everyone… er… as long as the trampoline and my bike don't steal my attention away.

Reviewers:

**skenshingumi** - Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I was so excited when I got them! In the Wind's Revenge and Kenshin Lost At Sea to tell the truth I don't really have a way to explain Susio's powers because I came up with them in my dream and dreams don't normally make sense. I'm glad you're enjoying my stories and this one as well! You asked why the Ishin Shishi haven't been able to find Kenshin yet, but that was sort of answered in a later chapter, but if you missed it they haven't been able to find him because Shuhei is trying to lose them.

**Wistful-Eyes** - Hitoshi is defiantly the last thing from ally.

**Starknight **- Thanks so much for the review!

**Lady Battousai654** - I dunno… I like to be evil and as cute as Kenshin's face is… I like to cause suffering. So you never know! -wink- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And yes, I have read Rended, it's in my Kenshin Torture C2 (Shameless plug)

**Viper(the strange)** - You're not the only person that loves to see Kenshin hurt. That's why I started the Kenshin Torture C2! (Another shameless plug)

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo **- Here's the next chapter!

**BakaBokken** - Thanks for the review. I love creating complex OCs because humans are complex and I want to make them seem human. I try my best… plus there are a lot of horrible fics out there with really simple OCs and I don't want to be like that.

**CHIBIKenshinta-chan** - Relax! I'm sorry it took longer then a week to post but I'm busy! I have about 3 hours of homework a night that I'm suppose to do that is normally pushed aside and forgotten about until last minute so I can write this fic! I do my best but life gets in the way! That and I have a vow to never leave a fic unfinished so don't worry about my stories never being finished!

**Shauntell **- TWO CHAPTERS! I'm having enough trouble trying to upload just ONE chapter in a timely manner… heh… don't be expecting more then one chapter at a time from me.

**Chibi Binasu-chan** - I updated! Please don't kill me…

**moeru himura** - Sorry Amber Eyed Angel is being slowed at updating. I'm having beta issues. I'm glad I've awaken your joy of Kenshin torture! If you need more story to quell your torture needs check out my Kenshin Torture C2! (Third Shameless plug) Thanks so much for all the positive comments! I'm glad you enjoyed Kenshin Lost At Sea and The Winds Revenge! As for Susio's powers… that's hard to explain seeing how it was a dream and the dream never really said how he got his powers. And no. I want to be a writer but I won't be writing under the name Zig-zag. But I'm sure if I ever got published the first thing my A/N would say in my next update after being published would be: HEY! I GOT A BOOK OUT! GO READ IT! MY NAME IS so and so.

**Hitokiri Yumemi** - I'm glad I got your emotions going with my last chapter!

**Appa Yip Yip** - Glad you enjoyed the plot so far!

**tsumesgirl05** - Thanks so much for the review!

**Shadow Wolves** - Hitoshi isn't going to run off with Kenshin. -giggle- That would be funny though! As for Saito and Okita. You'll just have to wait and see!

**kawaiimeeh** - Actually nobody is 'bad' in this war. They're just people trying to defend their point of view and have to do nasty stuff in order to protect themselves.

**Blood Demons** - Don't worry! I have a vow to never leave a fic unfinished! You will get to find out what happens… unless I die or something weird like that…

**Crystal Snowflakes** - Sorry I couldn't update sooner!

**Kenshin'sorrow** - I don't think I would describe Hitoshi as sorry… more confused right now. I'm glad you like my: 'war, bad stuff happens' point of view!

**Demonic Hellfire** - Glad to hear you like my story so far!

**enchantedsleeper** - I think Kenshin would try to deny anything he said about his past.

**lolo popoki** - Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Ice Angel Kaoru** - You'll find out a little bit more about Hitoshi's feelings as the story continues. Right now he's mostly confused.

**Wolf Daughter** - Thanks for the great and positive comments!

**Anime#1Fan** - You'll have to keep reading to find out when they reach their destination.

**omasuoniwabanshi** - Thanks! I always thought it ironic that everyone who came looking for revenge for someone killed by Kenshin that the man he killed must have killed others himself. People really don't think do they?

**Streetwise Girl** - Glad I caught by surprise you with Hitoshi pitying Kenshin!

**AuburnMoonlight** - yay! Evil laugh time! -joins you in evil laughter- BUW HA HA HA! (Buw ha ha ha is the trademark evil laugh of Zig-zag)

**Night-Owl123** - Sorry this update wasn't quicker!

**Hitokiri Musei** - Yes you can call me Zig and sorry this wasn't updated faster!

**Pyramidgirl89** - Glad you're liking the story!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Just A Girl

In the morning, neither Shuhei nor Keigo could guess at the events that had happened the night before. Hitoshi's exhaustion was easily blamed on all the walking they had done. They tried to wake Kenshin in the morning, but he stayed sound asleep. Hitoshi had the honor of carrying him again.

They walked nonstop that day, not even taking a break for lunch. Their stomachs growled in protest, but Shuhei promised them they were getting closer to home and that urged them on. When dusk fell, they finally stopped to rest.

Working together, they managed to wake Kenshin enough to pour some water down the back of his throat. Kenshin drank without protest, not awake enough to do so anyway. Again, they left no guard to watch him. Keigo climbed another tree, secured the rope to a high branch and went to bed.

For the first time, all four men slept through the entire night. In the morning they moved out again.

Kenshin awoke now and then. He would ask questions, mostly about where they were going. He spoke in a small, tired voice, so soft the others never heard him. Hitoshi would answer him just as quietly. There was one specific question he was never sure how to answer.

"Where's Tomoe?"

He never answered that question, and Kenshin was persistent on asking it. When it was clear to the delusional redhead that the man carrying him wasn't going to answer, he fell back into unconsciousness.

When they stopped for the day, Shuhei and Keigo were excited. They were getting closer to home. Hitoshi was excited as well… but why did they have to leave him to watch over Battousai?

As night bled into day, mixing together into twilight, Kenshin continued to talk to Hitoshi. Apparently he didn't fully recognize Hitoshi, but he wasn't calling him Shishou anymore. He fell in and out of sleep. Hitoshi would be lying if he said he would prefer the times that Kenshin was awake. For some reason, hearing Battousai talk about simple things such as gardening and making medicine was unsettling. Right now he was sleeping. Hitoshi hoped it would stay that way until his shift was over. A groan from Kenshin warned Hitoshi that that was not meant to be.

Kenshin's eyes cracked open slightly as he looked around. When his eyes landed on Hitoshi he studied him for awhile, a slow friendly smile spread on his face after a moment. Earlier Kenshin had tried to talk Hitoshi into buying some medicine he had made and had from that made a new personality for Hitoshi.

"You're back again." His voice croaked. Hitoshi sat silently beside him. "Did you want that," he trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment in thought. "Cream?"

"Iie."

He was silent for a bit. "Where's Tomoe?" His head tipped side to side looking for her. When Hitoshi didn't answer again he went on. "Is she out in the garden?" Again Hitoshi remained mute, having learned that Kenshin would eventually fall asleep whether he answered or not. Panic was slowly creeping into Kenshin's features. "She didn't go into the forest, did she?"

Hitoshi was startled slightly. This was new. "Nani?"

"I have to go after her!" He started to try to sit up, but Hitoshi held him down. "LET GO OF ME!" He became aware that he couldn't use his hands and that made him increase his struggles. "I have to go after her! She shouldn't go into the forest!"

Hitoshi was amazed at the strength Kenshin showed. He was still sick, although not nearly as sick as he was just a day ago, and he hadn't eaten properly in days. "Why? What's in the forest?" He asked, his curiousity spiked. Why was he fighting so hard to keep someone from a forest?

"_Don't let her leave! Tell her to come back!_" He thrashed with all his might. Why wouldn't this man let him go?

"Hitoshi! What's going on!" Keigo's voice barked, sitting up in his bed.

"Nothing! He's delusional!" he yelled to Keigo before turning back to Kenshin. "She's fine. She's not in the forest."

"Where is she?" His struggling ceased, but the panic in his voice and the tension in his muscles was still there.

"In the garden." He could feel Kenshin's body slacken in his grasp. "She's in the garden," he repeated.

Kenshin closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "Alright. Are the kids here?" he asked softly, falling back to sleep.

"The kids?"

"Hai. I promised," he yawned, "to fly kites with them. Will you tell them I'm too tired?"

"I will." A slight blush came to Hitoshi's face. What was he saying?

"Arigato," Kenshin whispered, drifting off once more into a deep sleep. Hitoshi let out his sigh. Soon his shift would be over.

With morning came Keigo's news that Battousai's fever had finally broken. Covered in sweat, his eyes barely open, and shaking slightly, he was a sight to behold. However, it was clear that he was getting better, from the way he glared at the three men through his half-closed eyes.

Shuhei laughed slightly. "I can't believe you lived!" he yelled, amused, slapping Kenshin's shoulder like an old friend. "I thought for sure you were gonna die!" Kenshin didn't reply, keeping silent as the men left him to eat breakfast.

As they ate their meager meal, Shuhei and Keigo talked excitedly to each other about how close to home they were; not to mention that they would be able to hand over a live Battousai. Hitoshi didn't join their excitement, instead thoughtfully chewing over his food. When Shuhei called his name he jumped slightly. "You daydreaming, Hitoshi?" Shuhei asked with a grin.

He swallowed to clear his throat before answering. "Hai."

"Thinking of a girl you got back home?" Keigo added playfully.

Hitoshi grinned nervously. "Sort of. Just thinking of a girl."

Shuhei and Keigo exchanged mischievous grins. "Is she pretty?" Keigo pressed, having been a while since there was any good talk. Spending time with a sick but dangerous killer had sapped any humor from their campfire chats.

"I suppose so. I haven't actually seen her," Hitoshi admitted.

"An arranged marriage?" Shuhei asked, curious.

"Iie. I don't know her. Just heard someone I knew talking about her."

Keigo was disappointed. "Just thinking of some girl someone else talked about?" That wasn't a very interesting conversation. "Don't you have a girl waiting for you back home?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

The conversation was dropped and a few tales of home were exchanged. The fire was put out and camp was packed up. They were on the move again. Kenshin was still too weak to walk long, so Hitoshi had to carry him once more, much to the displeasure of both men. The walk was much quieter, but the silence was deafening in itself. Hitoshi found himself missing Kenshin's delusional talking.


	8. Trickery

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've had a few problems lately. First it was all the finals I had (er… about a month ago) I did fine on all of them, but it took a lot of time and studying to get them done. Then I got hit with some bad news. The Taekwondo school I went to had to close down. I've been going there for a long time and I was sad to lose my friends. Sorry to say, I wasn't really in the mood to write for a bit. Then this was just a really annoying and hard chapter to write. So yeah… sorry for the delay. The last chapter should come much quicker and easier. A BIG thanks to Nekotsuki who without this chapter would suck even more then it already does.

Reviewers!

**Anime#1Fan** - Here's the update! Sorry it took so long!

**WolfDaughter** - You'll get plenty of Hitoshi and Kenshin action in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Wistful-Eyes** - I'm glad you've been enjoying the story thus far!

**tsumesgirl05** - Yay for Kenshin torture!

**CHIBIKenshinta-chan** - Yes, Hitoshi was thinking about Tomoe when he said he was thinking about a girl. And yes, I won't ever leave a story unfinished… unless… I die or something horrible like that.

**Chibi Binasu-chan** - Sorry, no more delusional Kenshin, and sorry for not updating faster. -gets whipped- AH! ATTACKED BY MY FAVORITE WEAPON!

**skenshingumi** - Hope you enjoy what I plan to do to poor widdle Kenshin!

**omasuoniwabanshi **- Sorry it wasn't longer! And this isn't my normal length either, but I'm trying to update faster. WHY WON'T LIFE LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Kenshin'sorrow **- I guess to find out what happens next you'll have to read this and the next chapter! -grin-

**AthrunZallaLover** - Yay! Kenshin plushie! -takes it and practices torture methods on it. Gets horrible looks from others- What? What did you people think I would do? Hug it?

**AuburnMoonlight** - Sorry about the dead link thing. It sucks when fanfiction(dot)net doesn't work right.

**kawaii meeh** - Sorry for the slow update.

**Nekotsuki **- ALL MUST LOVE BOB! Bob the guard is the best! Go get him Bob! Go get that redhead! -nameless guard runs past Bob to get to said redhead first- NO! Not you nameless guy! You'll never make it! -watches him get killed- Told you, you need a name to even stand half a chance.

**moeru himura** - I'm glad you're liking Hitoshi!

**enchantedsleeper** - Yes. The forest is very important. I don't think you want to read this story if you haven't gotten to Tomoe yet. I give spoilers. If you don't care, by all means, keep reading.

**Hitokiri Musei** - What do you mean it was fun to torture him while it lasted? I'm not done with him yet! -grin-

**Crystal Snowflakes** - More between Kenshin and Hitoshi in this chapter!

**lolo popoki** - Thanks! The finals went great! As for the conversation you were hoping Kenshin and Hitoshi will have…

**Streetwise Girl** - Yes, you must stay tuned to find out how Kenshin escapes, if I let him that is.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - A Kenshin crossover slave fic? Well.. I've never heard of a show/book/movie called slave or do you mean Kenshin as a slave fic. I was confused by what you meant so I don't know what to tell you about that. And of course Hitoshi's grudge didn't just 'fly away' as you put it!

**Starknight** - It made me VERY glad to hear you say that you thought my OCs were very developed!

**Night-Owl123** - Yes. I know how long my story will be. Want a hint how long it will be? Read my A/N carefully.

**pyramidgirl89** - Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo** - Yup! That's right. A Kenshin Torture C2

**Insane Chipmunk** - Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Trickery

By the next day, Kenshin was walking again on his own. The others had to give him credit; he was an amazing healer. They walked in silence, everyone tired of walking, Shuhei pushing them on, claiming that they were close to home. This news did not pick up everyone's spirits.

They had been walking onwards. Like any other day, Keigo held the rope attached to Kenshin's neck, Hitoshi behind them, with Shuhei in the lead. Shuhei went a little way up ahead. As he moved out of sight, the others quickened their pace. When they caught up to him he was grinning.

"What is it?" Keigo snapped, half thinking Shuhei had finally lost his mind. "What are you grinning for?"

"Simple." Shuhei held out his hand. "Give me the rope and go take a peek around that bend."

Keigo was hesitant a moment, before handing over the rope. He shot a glance to Hitoshi who returned an unsure shrug before heading around the bend. The others waited for him to get back, Shuhei was still smiling, which made Hitoshi curious. Kenshin stood, just trying to keep his balance and his head up. Keigo returned shortly, grinning brightly. He hurried towards Hitoshi. "There's a village!"

Kenshin's head snapped up. A village? Had they arrived? He looked towards Hitoshi, but he didn't seem very pleased.

He stood, his hand rubbing his chin, eyebrows wrinkled in thought. "A village?" he repeated. "But, we can't be that close to home yet. Nothing here looks familiar."

"I never said it was home," Shuhei said calmly. "It's a village, which should have an inn."

Hitoshi was surprised by Shuhei's stupidity. "We don't know who they support!" he snapped at the two of them. "What if they support the patriots?" His hand shot forward and grabbed the back of Kenshin's neck. "What are we suppose to do with him!"

Keigo's joy vanished. "He's right." Shooting a glare at Kenshin, he became very angry. "He might have allies there, for all we know. We can't take him into the village. Which means no inn, no warm beds, no fresh food, no nothing." He snorted in disgust at Kenshin.

Kenshin ignored him and kept silent. He wasn't quite sure where they were, but wherever they went, there wouldn't be many people willing to help him, even if they were patriots. People were just too afraid of him. So he kept silent as Hitoshi and Keigo explained all the reasons they couldn't go into the village while they had him prisoner.

He kept his eyes on Shuhei, the man's actions confusing him. Shuhei was a clever man; Kenshin was surprised that he would suggest going into a village that they didn't know. It was foolish. He had to have a plan.

Shuhei simply let his companions yell at him for a while; he had expected this. He waited until they stopped coming up with reasons why it was a bad idea. When he finally spoke, his tone was a manner of a teacher explaining to his students the error of their ways. "I'm not planning on just walking into town with Battòsai on a leash. I have a better idea, but we'll need a few things first."

Kenshin had been forced to the ground as Shuhei had whispered his plan to the others. Kenshin hadn't been able to pick up what he was saying, but by the eager face on Keigo it couldn't be good. He didn't really care. Right now, he thought they were all idiots. It was stupid of them to even think of going into that village they figured out which side they supported. Three unknown soldiers walking into a random, out-of-the-way, village wearing old and dirty shogun uniforms, with a trailing prisoner was going to turn heads.

Now, if he was lucky, they would be supporting the revolution. Then word would get around. Why would three men being taking the trouble for just one prisoner like himself unless he was important? Perhaps word would travel enough that he could be rescued, or maybe if the villagers were radical enough they would attack his captors and rescue him on their own. Highly unlikely. If he was unlucky, and he was, the village would support the shogun and he would get put to death faster. He didn't care. Either way things would be over sooner. He was tired of feeling sick, and he was tired of looking at these three idiots.

Keigo grabbed their bundle of supplies; he pulled out three cloaks they had brought for wet or chilly days.

Shuhei grinned to himself as Hitoshi bit his bottom lip before speaking. "This is a bad idea. We can camp out again, it's much safer."

Keigo nodded his head in agreement. "I'm tired of sleeping on the ground and I miss the good food, but we're not too far from base. A few more nights outside won't kill us."

"You don't think my plan my plan will work." Shuhei's voice was steady and even, but dipped with such a boiling rage that Hitoshi found himself taking an involuntary step back. "It will work and you'll do as I say. How dare you question me!" No one spoke for a long while. Kenshin watched the men with a dull interest, slightly curious about what Shuhei's plan was.

"We aren't sure they're loyal to the patriots, right? Maybe they haven't taken a side. There's nothing to go on! We're sticking to my plan!" he shouted angrily, grabbing a pack of supplies from Keigo. Kenshin watched as he dug out a few sets of civilian clothes and threw them at his two companions. "Get changed."

Watching them change, Kenshin wondered if he could make a break for the town. He didn't try; by the sounds of it they were heading that way anyway, and besides, someone always had an eye on him. So he waited for them to change out of their uniforms and into the clothes Shuhei had thrown at them. He smirked slightly when he saw that Hitoshi's clothes were a bit too small for the tall man.

When they were changed into their civilian clothes Shuhei gave the rope around Kenshin's neck a tug. "On your feet." Kenshin obeyed without much protest, too tired and sick to care. Shuhei slowly ran his hand up the length of rope until he was a just an inch away from Kenshin's neck. He gave it a quick jerk, snapping Kenshin's head back. "Now you listen carefully, _Battòsai._" He spat the name out like it was a curse. "We're going into town. You're going to do _everything_ I say. You're not going to say _anything_. You understand?" Kenshin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Shuhei snapped his head again and repeated himself louder. "Understand!" Kenshin gave one quick, sharp nod to get Shuhei to stop shaking him.

With a grin, and to Kenshin's surprise, Shuhei reached up and untied the rope from his neck. There was a pinkish, red lines running along his neckline where the rope had rubbed constantly against his skin. For the first time since the blasted rope had been put on, Kenshin could breath easy.

Experiencing normal breathing for the first time in days, Kenshin gasped for air. His surprise grew when he felt something heavy fall over his shoulders. Looking to his left he found Shuhei draping a earth tone cloak over him. He lifted the hood over his head and Kenshin watched mesmerized slightly as he tied the cloak tightly around him. Slowly it dawned on Kenshin what he was doing. He was hiding the ropes that bound him and his hair. He was planning on sneaking him into the village.

Everyone except Keigo put on a matching cloak. The worry on Hitoshi and Keigo's faces was clearly visible, and Kenshin didn't blame them. This was stupid, this was crazy, but at least if anything went wrong he was likely to either benefit or be killed quickly. The knife poking painfully into his spine told him it would be very quick if he misbehaved.

"Remember, Battòsai." Shuhei hissed in his ear as they started towards the town. "One word or anything funny and you're history." Kenshin did roll his eyes this time. Shuhei really believed that this act would work. As they came closer to town, Kenshin found himself wondering how secure Shuhei really was. He always had to prove his power and superiority; perhaps if Kenshin lived through this, he could use that against Shuhei. He made a mental note of this to himself.

So they entered town, Kenshin's cloak pinned all the way shut with his hood pulled far down over his head to hide his face. Shuhei kept a death grip on his left arm, the knife poking uncomfortably into his back, his large cloak hiding the blade. Hitoshi and Shuhei kept their hoods down as they made their way into town.

Kenshin had to admit, he was furious about being marched through town like this, but he would never let Shuhei realize that. Long before they headed into town, he had been able to pick up that Shuhei was doing this to show his power over his prisoner. He kept quiet as they passed by some of the villagers. A few gave a small smile or a small greeting before passing on, never giving another thought to the four men they had just passed.

The inn would be the hard part, and he knew Shuhei was getting nervous as they came closer. The knife pressed deeper and deeper into his skin, nearly breaking it. They marched inside and the act began. Hitoshi casually made his way to the innkeeper and asked for a room for the four of them.

The innkeeper was a young man, his black hair cut neatly around his face. He was of average height, but standing next to Hitoshi made him look smaller. He walked up to the group with a smile. "You need a room? Well we have the finest rooms around! And the cheapest!" He turned and gave a wave of his hand. "Follow me please, follow me!" As he led the group to their room he made idle chit-chat, mostly speaking about the fine accommodations of his inn.

He led them to their room and stepped off to the side so that they could enter. "Here you are gentlemen," he said with a bow.

Hitoshi gave quick thanks as they moved to enter the room, but they were stopped when the innkeeper put his hand on Kenshin's arm. Immediately, Kenshin felt the knife dig into his skin as everyone froze, waiting to see what the man would do. "Excuse me young sir," the man started, speaking softly, "but you are very pale. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

The silence that followed the innocent question hung thickly in the air. Kenshin wasn't sure what Shuhei would do if he answered or not. Did he need a doctor? The question alone made Kenshin want to laugh, had the situation been different. "Iie," he answered at last, the knife jamming into his back; it was pulled back when the man's offer was refused. Kenshin could feel a small trickle of blood run slowly down the curve of his back.

The man removed his hand, but was still hesitant; he looked at Kenshin with a critical eye. Shuhei decided to take control of the situation. "He's already seen the doctor," he explained hurriedly. "That's why we're in need of a room, the doctor said he needs a good night's rest." He shot the man an annoyed glare. "Now will you let him do so? Or should we find a room elsewhere?"

The man bowed hastily. "Forgive me, good sir! I did not mean to offend you! I shall leave you now so your friend may rest." He bowed once more before scurrying away. Kenshin couldn't help but let out a small groan when the man had called his captors his friends, which resulted in the knife being pushed painfully into his back again.

He was pushed into the room and the door was shut. A round of sighs were exhaled as Shuhei yanked Kenshin's hood from his face. "You had me worried there for a moment." He spoke with a sneer as he removed a long cloth from one of his pockets. "I told you no talking, I nearly killed you." Kenshin remained silent, his impassive mask never once slipping out of place as the cloth was tied roughly around his mouth and he was shoved to the floor. "Now stay quiet."

"This is stupid!" Keigo hissed. "We're going to get caught! How could I have let you talk me into this?" he spat angrily.

Shuhei ignored him, instead clapping Hitoshi on the back. "How about we check out what kind of bars they have here? Keigo, you stay and watch Battòsai." He began to turn Hitoshi towards the door, Keigo fuming behind them.

"How come I have to stay here! I don't want to stay here with… _him!_" he pointed towards Kenshin. "Why do I have to stay here? I want to go!" To Kenshin, Keigo was very good at impersonating a little kid whose parents wouldn't let him go outside and play.

Shuhei turned and faced Keigo. "You will do as I say. Stay here and watch over Battòsai." Keigo opened his mouth to retort, and a fight would have broken out had Hitoshi not stepped in.

"I'll watch him!" he snapped, quickly putting himself between the two. "Thanks for the offer Shuhei, but I'm tired and I just want to stay put. Keigo doesn't, I'll stay so he can go."

Shuhei couldn't find a good argument against that. "Fine, Hitoshi will stay here. Keigo and I will go out." He turned and left the room without another word, Keigo followed shortly after.

With a tired sigh, Hitoshi sat down across from Kenshin and shut his eyes. Kenshin considered the man sitting there, thoughtfully. He really didn't know what to make of Hitoshi. Shuhei was easy enough, and so was Keigo, but Hitoshi was different. Before the man had held a deep and unending rage towards him, with good reason, Kenshin couldn't really blame him for his hatred. However, since he had woken up, that rage had abated a bit. What was it that made him change?

While he tried to figure out what could have changed in Hitoshi since then, the man in question opened his eyes and looked over at him. He smirked. "Upset," he paused, the smiling growing, "Kenshin?"

He couldn't help it, he flinched slightly. How did he know his name?

Hitoshi got up from where he sat and calmly walked over to Kenshin. He grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him to his feet. "You seem surprised. That's your name, isn't it, _Kenshin?_" This time Kenshin didn't move, the mask back in place. "I have questions to ask you, but not here. We're leaving."

Kenshin's heart beat just a little faster. Leaving? Why would he risk going out in public again? Alone even. What kind of questions did he want to ask? How did he know his name? Questions of his own raced through Kenshin's mind, but his face remained calm as the gag was removed and he was told to keep quiet. Hitoshi pulled his hood up and spun him around. Another dagger was pressed into his back as they marched quickly out of the inn.

They hurried past the pesky innkeeper who was too busy with someone else to notice their departure. Hitoshi pushed Kenshin as fast as he could go, Hitoshi knew it was reckless to leave the inn after what had happened trying to get in, but he didn't want to run into Shuhei or Keigo. That, and he didn't need the innkeeper to worry if he heard something. He knew he was being foolish. Taking such a risk to answer unimportant questions, but once he was curious he just _had_ to know the answers.

He managed to get Kenshin out of town without trouble; he would worry about getting him back after his questions had been satisfied. He took Kenshin far from the town, far enough so that no one would hear if they made any noise.

Once more Kenshin was pushed down to the dirt; he was getting rather tired of this. Hitoshi knelt down beside him, whispering into his ear. "Now this is how it's going to work. I have questions, and you're going to answer them."

Kenshin couldn't help suppressing a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Hitoshi stood. "First. Your name's Kenshin, right?" Kenshin didn't answer. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore Hitoshi; what did it matter if he knew his real name or not? Although he was curious how he came to know what his real name wa- _ow_! Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted as Hitoshi reached forward and gave his right ear a twist. "Right!" He repeated angrily.

Kenshin winced as Hitoshi twisted his ear harder. He was really serious about this. "Hai!" he snapped angrily, wanting Hitoshi to let go of his ear.

He did. "Did you change your name?" Now Kenshin was confused; he looked up at Hitoshi with a blank look. "What I mean is… well…" he trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to put it, before trying again. "What I mean is, who named you Kenshin? Weren't you once Shinta?"

It took all of Kenshin's willpower to keep his mouth from dropping. How did he know _that_? Knowing that his name was Kenshin was one thing, but the only people who should know _that_ name were Hiko, or they were long dead.

Hitoshi knew he had surprised the hitokiri, just by the look in his eyes. He was surprised, frightened even. Hitoshi smiled; he was the first person to know this man's name had once been something as innocent sounding as Shinta.

"It was, wasn't it? It was Shinta." He pressed on, trying to get Kenshin to agree.

"How do you know that?" Kenshin said in a low, threatening voice that made Hitoshi take an unintentional step away from him.

"You told me yourself," he answered with a smug smile. "When you were sick. You told me your name was Shinta and that your Shishou named you Kenshin."

Kenshin's heart stopped. He had told him? He had said that? How much had he given away? Had he told them where Katsura could be found? Had he given away any plans? Any of the Ishin Shishi weaknesses? What had he given away while sick?

Hitoshi loved the brief look of panic that crossed Kenshin's face. He continued, bending low, to be face to face with his friend's killer. "Who's Tomoe?"

Kenshin's wasn't expecting that. His breath caught in his throat. Tomoe. Why'd he have to bring _her_ up? Fresh injuries from that day emerged as he felt his heart tearing. He couldn't tell this man what he had done to Tomoe. He _would_ not!

"Who's Tomoe?" he repeated. "What happened to her?" Kenshin remained silent, his face impassive. "Answer me!" Hitoshi shouted. "Answer me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Kenshin sneered. "Kill me? Shuhei wouldn't like that. Besides, what do you think is going to happen once you hand me over? They're going to kill me anyway."

"Iie. Not kill you." Before Kenshin could guess what was happening, Hitoshi had reached around him and had grabbed one of his fingers on his right hand. "You'll tell me, or I'll take your swordsmanship away from you."

Now Kenshin was furious. "Why do you care?" he snapped, trying to twist his finger out of Hitoshi's grasp.

"I want to know. You confuse me." A sneer slowly crept across Hitoshi's face. Deep down, he really didn't want to break Kenshin's finger. He really didn't feel the need to cause any more pain to this man then he already had, but he needed a threat he thought Kenshin would listen to. He had to act like he'd go though with that threat. He had to go through with the threat if necessary, or Kenshin wouldn't take him as seriously.

"I don't _like_ being confused," he growled, giving Kenshin one more chance to answer. _You're supposed to be a cold blooded killer! But, when you were sick…_ A quick shake of his head and Hitoshi returned to his current task. "Tell me."

Kenshin kept his mouth shut, until there was a snap and a throbbing pain raced through his finger. He shut his eyes, a soft hiss escaping from between his teeth. Hitoshi reached for the next finger. "Answer me!" When Kenshin still refused to speak, he broke that finger as well.

Another hiss of pain; he refused to speak. Bones could heal and he only had ten fingers. He would wait; he would not give this man what he wanted. He glared at Hitoshi through his pain. It would take more than breaking his fingers for Kenshin to give in.

Hitoshi glared back, unfazed by Kenshin's stare. He was in control, and he would not rest until his questions were satisfied. However, he could tell just by looking in Kenshin's eyes that what he was doing would not be enough. "You will answer me, Battòsai," he spoke softly, reverting back to Kenshin's nickname. He held up the dagger he had pressed into Kenshin's back as they had made their escape from the town. "You will answer my questions, or I'll cut your fingers off."

Kenshin's stomach flipped as he thought of his life, fingerless. Would it be worth it? He felt the cold steel press up against his knuckle. His voice didn't betray him as he spoke smoothly and calmly. "Shuhei will notice."

"Shuhei doesn't care," came the equally calm response. "Who is she?"

Leaning his head back slightly, Kenshin shut his eyes. "She was a girl who worked at an inn." The knife moved away from his finger.

"She was important to you."

"She was someone who worked at the inn."

Hitoshi let out a slow, annoyed sigh. He wouldn't press the issue, happy he wasn't forced to go through with the threat… and it was clear she meant _something_ to him. "What was her job at the inn?"

Now it was Kenshin's turn to sigh. "Why does this matter? She did… inn… stuff." He knew what Tomoe did while she worked at the inn, but most men wouldn't know what a single woman did at an inn. If he wanted to avoid more questions, he'd have to act ignorant.

"She didn't work in a garden?"

Once more, Kenshin's heart froze. Otsu. Their garden. He felt a shiver start to run up his spine, memories running with it. He repressed them and shrugged, trying to give an air of uncaring. "She did arrange flowers."

Hitoshi stopped for a moment, considering. "What about a forest? You said she couldn't go into a forest. What forest? Why couldn't she go in there?" He waited for an answer. None came. Kenshin sat very still; his face seemed a bit paler then it once had.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could see it happening again. The Barrier Forest, the ninja, the explosions, the red snow. He tried speaking again, saying each word carefully. "There were wolves in the forest, that's why she wasn't supposed to go in there."

Again Hitoshi was silent for a bit, taking in what Kenshin said. Wolves, he had said wolves. Did he mean real wolves or could he have meant the Shinsengumi? "She went into the forest, didn't she?" He waited to see if Kenshin would answer before going on. "She went in and didn't come out, am I right?" Again he waited, and again Kenshin didn't answer. Hitoshi didn't need to hear the answer, he could tell from the way Kenshin's voice had changed the more he spoke about this Tomoe, what the answer was. He stood up; he didn't need to know anymore. He understood now. This man had loved someone, and she had died. He wasn't a demon, he was just a man. Just barely a man, but a man still, fighting for his beliefs. He understood the pain of loss. That was enough for him. Yoshinori's killer wasn't heartless and somehow, that made all the difference for him.

Without a word, he reached down and gently pulled Kenshin to his feet. "We're going back."

The trip back to town was as uneventful as when they'd left, just not as rushed. The innkeeper greeted them on their return, and suggested that Kenshin get more rest. Back inside their room, Hitoshi picked up the gag and put it back on before telling Kenshin to sit quietly in the corner. Hitoshi sat down near the opposite wall, his back to Kenshin. Both men sat quietly, both remembering those they had lost.


	9. Counteractive

A/N: This originally was suppose to be the last chapter, but thanks to some good advice from Nekotsuki it's been chopped in two! The next chapter will be the last and I only have a paragraph or two to write to that! Yay! As always, Nekotsuki is my beta with who, without, this story would be plagued with horrible spelling and grammar mistakes!

REVIEWERS!… uh… they're around here somewhere… man, that list was getting LONG!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Counteractive

Keigo and Shuhei came back late that night at different times, both in merry moods. Each time one of them came back they talked to Hitoshi about the fun they had. Keigo talked loudly and gave Kenshin a headache. Shuhei talked so fast that Hitoshi had no idea what he was even talking about. When Shuhei finally slowed down enough for Hitoshi to understand him, he was trying to talk him into going out again.

Hitoshi merely rolled his eyes and directed Shuhei to his futon, where he promptly passed out. Once more, Kenshin was sure he had been caught by a bunch of idiots. If Shuhei wanted to be a good leader, he was making very poor choices.

Night came and went; most of the men in the room found it nice to be sleeping in a bed again, warm and indoors. Morning came and it was time to leave. Pulled to his feet and dagger tickling his back for a third time, Kenshin kept his mouth shut, wondering how many times this act would work before they were caught.

But they weren't caught; they made a quick exit, stopping only to pay the innkeeper. They hurried their way out of the village and into the safety of the trees. Once they were far enough away, Shuhei removed Kenshin's cloak from his shoulders, noticing for the first time the two swollen, black and blue fingers on Kenshin's hand. Hitoshi had been right, he didn't care.

Again they walked, all day long, their feet pounding beneath them. All four were glad to stop for the night. Kenshin didn't need to be pushed or told to sit down; he nearly collapsed when Shuhei said they would be stopping for the night. Sweat dripping down his face, his body still weak and sick, he was glad to rest.

While he was resting, Shuhei walked up holding the rope again. Kenshin suppressed a groan. He had hoped he was done with the stupid rope. Around his neck it went once again, making it uncomfortable to breathe normally.

Shuhei ordered Keigo up the tree once again as he and Hitoshi set up camp. Dinner was made, and they either forgot Kenshin had yet eaten, or they decided not to offer him anything once again.

Kenshin watched as the three of them set their bedding out for the night. Keigo was about ready to crawl into bed when Shuhei stopped him. "You watch him first," he ordered, climbing into his own bed.

Keigo protested angrily. "Why should I have to do it first? I'm tired and want to sleep! He's not going anywhere tied to that tree!" He pointed towards Kenshin as he snapped the last part out.

Shuhei sent him a cold glare, reinstating his self-imposed position of leader. "You will do as I say. Watch him."

Not in the mood for a fight he would probably lose, Keigo took his position to watch Kenshin, grumbling to himself as his companions fell asleep. He glared at the person that was unintentionally keeping him awake. It just wasn't fair. Battòsai was their prisoner and he even got to sleep. He stared at the seemingly peaceful look on their captive's face and he grew jealous of the dreams he must be having.

Only he wasn't sleeping. Kenshin's brain was working as quickly and sharply as his tired and aching mind would allow. He studied Hitoshi's and Shuhei's ki carefully, only acting once he was sure the two of them were in a deep enough sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and let out a soft groan, and the act began.

He looked tiredly at Keigo, staring at him, yet seeing through him. After a while he spoke in a meek voice. "You really need a guard?"

He could see Keigo was startled when he spoke. He nearly jumped to his feet and was looking around to see who had spoken, finally coming back to look at Kenshin. Seeing as it was only him, he crossed his arms in front of him and snorted. "Apparently so."

He gave a small breathless laugh. "I see," he trailed off for a bit, getting a bit lost in the 'fever.' "I must be very dangerous even in the condition I'm in. Are you afraid?"

Keigo practically growled at the insult. How dare he be insulted so! Afraid? Of a sick and weak man tied to a tree? Given, he was Battòsai, but he was no threat to anyone. "No, it's not my choice to be here."

Kenshin looked confused, looking around the camp with his eyes. "Then why isn't whoever wanted me to be guarded doing it?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Kenshin had said before replying with an irritated grunt. "Because Shuhei is a fool, that's why."

"I don't see why you listen to him." Kenshin let out a slow sigh. "I'm tired…" He let his eyes drift shut and waited.

Keigo didn't do anything right away, lost in thought. However, Kenshin could feel his ki slowly rising with anger which was soon followed by angry hissing. "Battòsai is right! Why isn't Shuhei watching him! Why am I the one denied sleep! I don't have to listen to him!" He fell silent, his anger still spiked, but it wasn't long before he heard sounds of someone getting up. "He's sick; he can't free himself of that tree. I _told_ them he didn't need guarding!" Kenshin quietly listened to Keigo make his way to his bed and settle down. It was a long time after he had gotten comfortable for his ki to lower in anger, and soon after he was lost in a deep sleep. Kenshin opened his eyes. Pretending was over, now it was time to act.

Quietly Kenshin pushed himself up onto his feet and looked up at the tree. The branch was high up, but not _too_ high. He took a hopeful glace to where the men lay sleeping, their swords right near their heads, but they were too far away for him to reach. He would have to get free first.

Taking a quick measurement with his eyes, he crouched down, his knees aching in protest. It had been too long since he had properly used his muscles; sickness and inactivity had left him feeling weaker than he had thought. Ignoring his aches and pains, he launched himself into the air.

Silently his feet landed on the branch where the rope was tied, but without his arms to help him gain his balance Kenshin found himself falling forward. For a split second he panicked as he pictured himself tumbling to the ground again. It was only for a second, but it was a precious second of time; he calmed down enough to try to think of a way to stop that from happening.

He reeled backwards, trying to counterweight his balance, but only managed to change which side of the branch he would fall from. Doing the only thing he could think of, Kenshin spread his legs open so that they were on either side of the branch and fell down.

He smacked the branch hard; he bit his lip and held back the tears that came to his eyes as ringing pain quickly rode up from between his legs. Leaning over and resting his head against the branch, he really wished he had thought of something a little less… painful. He stifled a groan and pinched his thighs tighter against the branch to keep from falling. He would **_not_** fall and let this pain be for nothing.

He stayed in that position for a long time before taking a few long and deep breaths and finally sitting up. He bent backwards, not wanting to move more than he had to, mostly from fear of falling out of the tree; he pinched his legs tighter, his groin _groaning_ in protest. He bent until his back was against the branch. He felt for the rope, pushing himself upwards with his legs carefully when he could not find it.

After a few tense moments he felt the rope under his back. He pushed himself up just far enough for his fingers to find it. Carefully he worked at the knot, his broken fingers flaring in anger. It was a simple knot; he was glad it wasn't more complicated or he might not have been able to get loose. He sighed in relief when the rope fell away. He was free of the tree. Now, how to get down?

It hurt to move his legs, a dull aching pain coursing through him as he unwound his legs from the tree. He moved to jump down, landing silently, but the jolt sent his groin on fire. He stifled another groan. He was close, he would not let this discomfort stop him.

Walking carefully for both stealth and to not aggravate his injury, he made his way to the beds. Shuhei was the closest with Hitoshi sleeping in the middle. Moving slow and carefully, all discomforts were forgotten as he bent over backwards, fingers feeling the hilt of the sword. He was so close.

As silently as he could, he pulled the blade free of the sheath, just enough so he could start sawing his hands free with the blade. His heart pounded in his chest, he was so close! He heard the small 'twang' as the ropes broke free. He was so close! Felt the ropes as they slipped away from his wrist. So very close! He turned to take the sword and stared down at Hitoshi staring back at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Hitoshi woke up, staring at the stars, his mind drifting. "Having trouble sleeping?" The question came from his right. He turned his head. Yoshinori was lying beside him as always, his head propped up on his arm. "Something wrong?"

He was quiet for while before answering. "I guess not, just… something doesn't feel right." He shut his eyes, slowly opening them again. "You know what I mean?" He was quiet, waiting for Yoshinori to answer; they normally understood each other, having grown up together. When no answer came, he wondered if his friend had fallen asleep. "Yoshinori?" He turned to his friend, but he wasn't there.

He panicked slightly now. "Yoshinori!" He looked beyond where he had been sleeping, there, someone was standing in the shadows. "Yoshinori? What are you doing up?" The figured turned slowly, two piercing, glowing, amber eyes glared back at him.

Hitoshi jumped and his eyes snapped open to find those same amber eyes starring back at him.

The two stared at each other for a moment in dumb wonder. Kenshin was the first to pull out of the stupor; he had been caught. He turned and began to run. As soon as he broke eye contact Hitoshi found his voice. "He's free! Battòsai's free!"

Shuhei snapped awake to see Kenshin just about to take off with his sword. He did the first thing that came to his mind; he reached out and grabbed the rope still around his neck.

Kenshin's head snapped back and he gagged as his air was suddenly cut off. "How'd he get free? What happened to Keigo?" he heard Shuhei yelling as he spun around on his heel and used his stolen sword to cut the rope between Shuhei's hand and his neck. Free once again, he took off as fast as his legs would carry him.

He didn't get very far before Keigo blocked his path. "You're not getting away!" he barked at Kenshin.

In return Kenshin growled. He didn't have time for this. His stomach churning, his legs weak, he sidestepped Keigo and ran into the forest. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to take all three of them on together, but one at a time, with a small element of surprise, he knew he could do it.

"After him!" Shuhei commanded, grabbing his wakizashi and taking off after the disappearing hitokiri. Hitoshi was wary of following Kenshin, but Keigo and Shuhei didn't seem all that worried. He followed them, keeping his worry to himself.

"Remember, he's sick! Take him alive!" Shuhei barked, peering between the dark trees. Where could he have gone?

"Hmph. Take him alive," Keigo grumbled. "He's not that sick if he managed to get away."

Shuhei turned on Keigo, his face beat red. "That's why you were supposed to watch him! You went to bed! How _dare_ you not follow _my _orders?"

Keigo went silent. He knew a thousand things he could say about Shuhei's leadership, but the truth was he had been the reason Battòsai escaped. He kept his mouth shut.

Shuhei snorted at him. "That's what I thought." He turned and stormed away. "Now! Let's spread out and fin-"

"_Ryu Tsui Sen_!" From out of the tree Shuhei had stepped under a red-haired bullet shot, slicing through his shoulder to his pelvis. It all happened so fast that the look on Shuhei's face never even changed to surprise; there was hardly any pain, it was so fast.

Keigo's and Hitoshi's mouths fell open as they watched Kenshin slowly rise from his crouched position. As he slowly turned to face them with a glare, Hitoshi felt a shudder run through his spine. "Leave now and I won't kill you," he threatened, his voice cold and confident. If he was still sick, nothing showed of it. Without another word, he held up the sheath and returned the sword to it. Then he waited for them to make the first move.

Keigo gripped his sword tightly. "He's sick! We don't need Shuhei! We'll take him back with us and get all the glory! Don't worry about taking him alive!" he shouted, charging Kenshin.

Hitoshi followed right behind, planning on following through Keigo's attack with his own thrust. He froze in place as he saw Kenshin disappear right before his eyes. He blinked. People didn't just disappear! Where was he! _There!_ Hitoshi saw him to Keigo's right. "Keigo! To your right!"

It was a warning that came too late. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… So Ryu Sen!" Keigo had enough time to give a scream that turned into a gurgle as the battojutsu ripped him apart. Hitoshi stood, his mouth quivering as he watched Keigo fall with a spray of blood.

Kenshin watched the horrified look that came across Hitoshi's face. "Do not fight me, or you will die," he warned. He could have run, but he had killed this man's friend and now his comrades. If he wanted to fight for revenge, Kenshin would not deny him.

Tearing his eyes away from Keigo's carcass, Hitoshi forced himself to look into Kenshin's eyes instead. They seemed so cold, but Hitoshi now knew better, he was surprised to see the sorrow that was cast in Kenshin's eyes that he had overlooked before. This man really didn't want to kill; twice already he had given them a chance to avoid fighting. Hitoshi lowed his sword. He didn't want to fight either.

Seeing the sword lowered and Hitoshi's shoulders slump, Kenshin was glad someone finally chose not to fight when given the option. Wordlessly, he turned his back on Hitoshi and made his way back to the village.

* * *

HEY! I FOUND THE REVIEWS!

**IKnowNot** - Thanks for the reviews, but most of my writing has jumping POVs because I like to show everyone's take on the situation but I try to be as clear as possible when I change who's POV it is. Also, if you don't like torture fics may I suggest not reading any of my longer fanfictions with the exception of Duel.

**tsumesgirl05** - Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**AuburnMoonlight** - Buw ha ha! I'm evil! Glad you enjoyed the Kenshin torture.

**wyldcat** - Glad to hear you're enjoying the story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Night-Owl123** - This should be soon enough I hope!

**Starknight** - Thanks for the kind comments!

**AthrunZallaLover** - Hehe, I hope this update was fast enough to avoid being on the other end of your katana.

**Hitokiri Musei** - How's this! I updated Amber Eyed Angel one day and this the next!

**Stricky** - I'm glad this story is keeping you guessing!

**varda101** - Cliffhangers are my favorites! BUW HA HA!

**Viperthe strange** - Maybe I will kill Kenshin and say this is an AU -smirk-

**Ice Angel Kaoru** - Keep poking me and I won't finish this fic! -evil grin-

**Kenshin'sorrow** - Thanks for the well wishes! I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter!

**albino-yaoi** - Well now you can find out!

**enchantedsleeper** - Chapters end because I love leaving evil cliffhangers!

**sueb262** - Glad to hear you're really enjoying this story so far!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - You're question about the fingers have been answered! As for the fic idea… I don't know, personally I really hate crossover fics, they almost always turn out badly.

**Wistful-Eyes** - Hehe… I love torture of any kind. I'm evil.

**omasuoniwabanshi** - Glad to hear you liked the chapter!

**kawaiimeeh** - Thanks for the review!

**Crystal Snowflakes** - Next chapter will be the last.

**Anime#1Fan** - No more waiting! Here you go!

**skenshingumi **- Now you know how Kenshin got away!

**moeru Himura** - Glad to hear Hitoshi is confusing you slightly.

**Streetwise Girl** - Hope this update came soon enough!

**lolo popoki** - Hehe, poor Kenshin. I can't leave him alone can I?

**pyramidgirl89** - Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Reconcile

A/N: And we've finally reached the final chapter. This has been a fun and annoying story to write and I want to take this time to thank EVERYONE who read it! As with all my stories I have a little explanation of how the story came to be at the end of the fic! The WONDERFUL Nekotsuki was my beta for this chapter and the whole story!

Chapter 10 - Reconcile

* * *

Once he was far enough away from Hitoshi, Kenshin switched the sword to his other hand, his broken fingers throbbing mercilessly from being used. He looked down at his hands, getting his first good look at them in days. They had been stiff and that had made handling the sword a bit difficult, but he had managed. His wrists had started to scab over where he had rubbed them raw and to the point of bleeding against the rope. His broken fingers were black and blue and very swollen. A dull ache rested in his shoulders, and he swung his arms around to get the stiffness out. 

He fiddled with untying the rope that was still tied around his neck with one hand. It took longer that way, but he would rather keep the rope around his neck (now that no one was pulling on it) than use his broken fingers again. He let a small sigh escape as it finally came loose and fell to the ground.

His whole body ached, but that wasn't as bad as his stomach. Raw hunger gnawed at him, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was still sick. As the adrenaline over escaping slowly evaporated, he found his feet growing heavier with each step. Not only his feet, but his head as well. More than once, he felt as if he was falling to the ground as he lost the strength to hold his head up.

He trudged on; he just had to get to the village, and then he would see where things went from there. Find a doctor, and he knew he needed one. He could swear he heard someone calling his name. _Himura-san!_ That voice was really getting annoying. _Himura-san!_ Such an annoying voice. _Himura-san!_ Why did that voice seem so annoying? _Himura-san, wait!_ He knew that voice. _Himura-san! Over here! _No, it couldn't be…

"_HIMURA-SAN!"_

…Reizo?

With what strength he had left, Kenshin lifted his head and looked to his left where the voice was coming from. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. He wasn't; Reizo and a few others he recognized were running towards him. _What are they doing here?_ he wondered dully, as he watched them. _They're a little late._

Reizo was the first to reach Kenshin. "Himura-san! You're alive!"

"Aa," he answered quietly, not sure what else to say to that.

"What happened? Are you all right? Where are the others?"

Ugh, Reizo and his questions. Kenshin wondered briefly if it was too late to go back to Hitoshi. Then again … Hitoshi had annoying and _painful_ questions of his own. "Reizo, please, I have a headache." He reached up to put a hand up to his throbbing head and nearly lost his balance.

Reizo reached out and took hold of Kenshin's arm, alarmed by how hot he felt. "You're sick!"

"Aa." Reizo stated pretty obvious things.

"Quickly! Let's get you back to the village! You need a doctor! What happened to your fingers? Can you walk? This way! Quick! Someone run ahead and make sure a doctor is ready when we get back! And-"

Kenshin shut his eyes. "_Reizo_. Please, lower your voice!"

"Oh right, your headache."

* * *

Kenshin managed to get to the village on his own; he was escorted by the local doctor to his office and was told to lay down on the futon. The doctor wrapped Kenshin's broken fingers in a small splint to keep him from moving them. He rubbed something that Kenshin couldn't name on the marks the rope had left on his neck and wrists. It immediately cooled the rope burns. The doctor announced that he was suffering from malnutrition and would need to eat _something_ soon, and that his cold wasn't too bad and as long as he took care of himself, he wouldn't have it for much longer. The last thing the doctor did was to make sure Kenshin had a drink of water, then left him alone to rest. With a sigh Kenshin finally let his body relax, and he drifted off to sleep.

Hitoshi wasn't as lucky. There was no one waiting just a little way ahead for _him_. He walked two more days before the landscape looked familiar, and then another one to get home. Everyone was shocked to see him; most had thought him and the others to be deserters. When he told his commanding officers his tale, no one believed him.

"Battòsai." The officer sighed. "You want me to believe that you, Shuhei, and Keigo managed to capture Battòsai, walk him nearly here while he was sick, and then he managed to get free and killed the others?"

Hitoshi couldn't look his superior in the eye. "Hai. That's what happened, sir."

"Hitoshi, you really can't expect me to believe this crap? Why would you take him alive?"

"That was Shuhei's idea."

The officer went quiet; he just couldn't believe the story. "Hitoshi, this is what I think happened. The fighting got too intense, you ran from battle, and instead of coming back you hid. But the shame got to you, and you've returned to do what's right."

Hitoshi couldn't find the words to say. To do what's right - what was right would mean to commit seppuku. "Sir, please believe me. It's the truth."

"Hitoshi, how can I believe such a ridiculous story?"

"Does he have the bodies?" a third voice broke in.

Hitoshi looked for the owner of the voice, his voice catching in his throat. It was a Shinsengumi member! They were supposed to be the best samurai the shogun had, and there were two of them in the room now; he could hardly believe it.

Hitoshi's officer bowed in respect. "Captain Okita, Captain Saito. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Once again, Hitoshi was awed. _The _Okita and Saito? The Captains of the firstand third Shinsengumi squads!

"The bodies," Saito continued. "I've seen what Battòsai's attacks can do. Let me see the bodies, and I can tell you if he killed them or not."

* * *

Kenshin awoke the next day. His body stiff, he rose from bed but didn't get too far before the doctor ushered him back to bed. Soup was placed before him. He ate carefully, his stomach still feeling upset, but he was able to keep it down without much trouble. With a belly full of food and still feeling rather tired, Kenshin decided staying in bed wouldn't be so bad.

Reizo came in later that day; he pulled up a little stool and sat down. He was quiet a moment, thinking over what he wanted to say. "Himura-san. I want to thank you--"

"For what?" Kenshin stared at Reizo, unable to think of a single thing Reizo would want to thank him for.

"For saving me."

Reizo's voice was quiet, shy. It was baffling to Kenshin. Why would Reizo be shy over something like this, and since when had Reizo been shy about anything? His eyes moved down to the ground. "I don't want to be thanked for killing."

Reizo was surprised. He never thought the Battòsai could look so depressed over killing. "This is war, everyone kills."

"Someday there will be peace. On that day…" He reached up and touched his left cheek. "On that day…" He would be able to fulfill his promise to Tomoe.

Reizo was quiet in thought for a moment. "Himura-san, what do you fight for?"

"I fight for a world where people can be free. Free to choose their own paths and to live happily." This came easily for Kenshin to say, as if it was a practiced speech.

Reizo grew silent, thinking over what had been said in that short conversation. 'Free to choose their paths'… it was a nice dream. A dream that he could help the Ishin Shishi make into a reality. He smiled; he would like that.

Reizo studied Kenshin. He had slowly grown to know the young man sitting before him over the past few months. He would admit he probably knew a lot more about him than many other people did. As he had come to know more about him, the more he'd come to like him, despite the cold shoulder he often received. Reizo could now admit to himself that when Kenshin went missing, he'd been really disappointed… and when they hadn't found a body, really hopeful that he had lived.

"How's your back?"

Reizo nearly fell off the stool when the question came. He had been so lost in his own thoughts, he had forgotten all about Kenshin. "Fine, but I can't believe you remember that?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Is it really that hard to remember someone's injuries?"

Reizo had to admit, he was touched. After everything he had been through, Kenshin still remembered that he had been injured. Reizo was pretty sure he would have forgotten something like that. He smiled; perhaps Himura really did care about him. "Himura-san," he started quietly "I was wondering… well, if…"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked to help Reizo along.

"If it would be all right if I called you Himura."

Kenshin allowed a small smile to grace his face. "Hai, I would like that."

* * *

Hitoshi led a small group of men to where Keigo and Shuhei had fallen to Battòsai's steel. Okita and Saito were there, along with a few other Shinesengumi members. The smell of decay assaulted them as they grew close. Hitoshi hadn't had enough supplies to burn two whole bodies and he hadn't the strength to bury them. Instead, he had laid them side by side and sprinkled them with dirt, said a prayer, and planned on hopefully returning later to give them a proper burial.

Saito and Okita studied the bodies carefully, speaking in hushed tones to each other. It didn't take them long to make up their minds. "Battòsai-san indeed killed these men," Okita announced. He turned to Hitoshi. "You're very lucky to be alive; you three were foolish to think you could take him like you did."

Hitoshi was quiet as he listened to what Okita had to say. He was lucky, he knew he was. Yet, it was a bit ironic now that he thought about it. If he hadn't come to know Battosa - _Kenshin_ like he had, he would have still been looking for revenge. He would have tried to kill him after Keigo had died, and the three of them would have rotted together here in this forest.

Saito moved away from the bodies, having seen enough. "Captain Shirakawa." Shirakawa bowed respectfully to Saito, being he was a higher ranking captain than himself. As he rose, his ice blue eyes locked with Saito's amber ones. A rather long scar that started at the top of his left eye and ran down to his jaw was Shirakawa's most prominent figure. He had muscular arms like most of the Shinsengumi captains, but his hair was short and very black; it was always unruly as if he never brushed it.

"What is it you need, Saito-san?" he asked with his thick voice.

"Hiroko, I want your men to bring these men back for proper burials."

Hiroko bowed. "What about Battòsai? He may still be around nearby."

"I want you to keep you ears open; if you hear of anything, act in the appropriate manner."

"Yes sir. If I find him, I won't fail you as these three did." Hiroko quickly ordered his men to their tasks. Before long the group headed back to base.

* * *

Kenshin walked beside Reizo as they made their way back to Kyoto. He had only spent a couple of days recovering, but with the exception of his broken fingers, he felt fine. He was ready to get back to work.

He had come to find out that entering the village had indeed almost brought Shuhei's undoing. After failing to find Kenshin's body among the dead, then finding his swords had been sold nearby, search teams had been sent out in search of him. They hadn't really expected to find anything, and were even considering giving up when they had found the village.

It had been a surprise when the innkeeper had told them about the four men who were traveling together. He had described one man as being sickly and rather short; he also thought he had seen red hair, but then thought it had only been the cloak the boy had been wearing. The innkeeper's tale had kept the group searching for Kenshin.

It led Kenshin to wonder… was it his skills that made the men want to find him, or didn't that matter? Had he just been any other man, would they have looked so hard? Would he even be alive if he wasn't the hitokiri Battòsai? Shuhei wouldn't have wanted him so badly if he had been anyone else. It almost made Kenshin's stomach upset. The only reason he was still alive was because he was so skilled at killing.

"Himura?" Reizo questioned when he saw the bleak expression that had crept over Kenshin's face. "You feeling alright? We can stop if you need to rest."

"Iie, I'm fine."

Reizo left it at that, not pressing the matter. After all he had been through, he imagined Kenshin didn't need his teasing right now.

Kenshin was thankful for Reizo's silence. He wanted time to think over the past couple days. His thoughts mostly rested over the personal things he had told Hitoshi, but as he thought it over, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't damaging information. In fact, considering some of the information he _could _have given, what he had said was probably the least harmful to the Ishin Shishi's cause.

He wished he could have said he was happy to see Kyoto again, but his return to Kyoto meant his return to work. However, Katsura would not let him with his fingers still broken. Alone in his assigned room, Kenshin smirked. Hitoshi had given him a small vacation.

* * *

Hitoshi let out a small sigh. He stood looking up at the darkening sky. Shuhei and Keigo's bodies had been cremated. Keigo's ashes were on their way back to his family; Hitoshi wasn't sure where Shuhei's ashes were headed. He wondered briefly what had become of Yoshinori's body. He hoped he wasn't rotting away in that field.

A quick shake of his head and that image left. He was sure that his friend's body had been taken care of.

He inhaled the evening air deeply, clearing his mind. He thought about more recent events. Seeing as his superiors now believed he hadn't run from battle, he was no longer required to commit seppuku. In fact, once word got around camp, most men wanted to hear his story. They were amazed at hearing that he had survived an encounter with Battòsai. He would continue his services as a soldier, and then he would return to his home. He shut his eyes; he was sick of this war.

Uninvited, Kenshin entered his thoughts. He knew more about the man than most people did, perhaps more than anyone else. He slowly opened his eyes, rethinking his decision to not say anything about what he had learned.

True, he knew Battòsai's real name, but in the long run it was pointless. Besides that, he only knew that Kenshin had a dead girlfriend. There wasn't much help in that information, and he hated to admit it, but he was disgusted with the way he had obtained the information. It was best if he kept what he knew to himself.

He said a small prayer to the darkening sky to the three who had been killed by Battòsai. Finished, he turned to go back to the troop, but paused to take one last look up. He took in a breath and held it, saying one more prayer for Kenshin. He slowly let the air out; that had felt strange, but good. Without another word, he headed back to the encampment.

* * *

A/N: And this is the closing of my latest fic. Under the Weather I came up with while writing Amber Eyed Angel. I wondered why I haven't seen more sick fics from the war. Granted, I've seen fics from the Meiji when he gets sick, he is human after all. So I figured that he probably got sick when he was kid too! 

From there I started thinking about how not many people point out how it's a war and both sides suffer losses. I wanted to point that out, that's why this story it focuses a lot on Kenshin and Hitoshi. Shuhei and Keigo I tried to makes seem like real people with real struggles. It was a rather simple plan that evolved into this story!

For those of you who haven't read Amber Eyed Angel, there is no Captain Shirakawa, Hiroko in real life. He's an OC from that story and his creation is explained more in that story. Those who HAVE read Amber Eyed Angel will probably recognize the conversation between Kenshin and Reizo. Remember this was suppose to take place before Amber Eyed Angel.

REVIEWERS!

**Starknight** - Yup, sorry, this is the end.

**Viperthe strange** - I was trying to scare you by saying I could kill Kenshin if I wanted to.

**Chibi Binasu-chan** - Here's the update before August!

**moosey** - Amber Eyed Angel was removed by fanfiction(dot)net. I have been reposting it chapter by chapter if you want to re-read it.

**Tokichic** - Glad you liked the story!

**He who makes the rain BLEED** - Thanks for the review!

**omasuoniwabanshi** - I don't believe that I will have another story with Hitoshi. If I did it would be him and Kenshin bumping into each other during the Meiji and having a little chat. Right now I have other Kenshin fics in mind I would rather be writing.

**Snow Lepord** - Yes! You will be seeing at lest 3 more Kenshin fanfics from me. Right now I'm reposting a fic called Amber Eyed Angel. Then there is the squeal to write to that and I have at lest two other stories in my mind after that.

**lolo popoki** - Hope you enjoyed the ending!

**skenshingumi** - I'm glad you enjoyed Hitoshi's character!

**kawaii meeh** - Hope you enjoyed the ending just as much as the rest of the story!

**Streetwise Girl** - Sorry no plot twist! Unless you consider Hiroko showing up a plot twist.

**wyldcat** - Hope you liked the ending!

**tsumesgirl05** - Thanks for reading!

**Sueb262** - Thanks for the complements!

**Insane Chipmunk** - Glad you liked the fast updating!

**AthrunZallaLover** - Thanks for not using your katana on me!

**Night-Owl123** - Thanks for reading!

**Kenshin'sorrow** - Thanks for all the reviews you gave me! Hope you enjoyed the ending!

**Anime#1Fan** - Sorry, no more trouble for Kenshin in THIS story. -shifty eyes- You never know what may happen in my other stories.

**Warina-Kinomoto** - Yay for being on your favorites list!

**AuburnMoonlight **- Yeah… well Hitoshi didn't capture him again… that would have seemed out of place and WAY out of character.

**Pyramidgirl89** - Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Hehe… well I think recapture would have been too much for a final chapter.

**Hitokiri Musei** - Thanks for the plushi! -practices torture on it-

**moeru himura** - I hope this was a good ending for you!

**enchantedsleeper** - Hope this was quick enough!

**_Future stories!_**

Okay! For those of you who for some strange reason like to read just about all my stories I thought it would be nice to let you know what I'm up to! Now that I've finished writing this I've picked up Violet Eyed Angel again. Amber Eyed Angel is for the most part being updated smoothly now and if my day goes as planned, the next chapter should be updated sometime today or early tomorrow. I also have two more stories after Violet Eyed Angel planed. So stay turned and watch out Kenshin!


End file.
